Entre primos
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: UA:Su mundo era perfecto, todo estaba bien, hasta que llegó él...y derrumbó su seguridad así como la serenidad de su persona...solo vino a destruirlo todo...llenvándose a ella consigo, su mundo, su todo...todo lo provocó el, Ranma Saotome...un fic diferente, OC:Ranko
1. Algunos cambios

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ENTRE PRIMOS**

CAPÍTULO 1-Algunos cambios

Se encontraba cepillando sus cabellos sentada en su butaca frente al espejo, con una linda sonrisa en sus juveniles y hermosas facciones, desvió la vista a la mesada donde tenía una foto, que para ella era de sus favoritas, tenía un marco muy lindo y coqueto, fue un regalo de ella en su cumpleaños último, por eso era tan especial, porque fue elegida por ella, estando ahí ambas abrazadas, su sonrisa se agrandó, y tomando el marco miro la foto con melancolía, dejo el cepillo con el que desenredaba sus sedosos cabellos y con un dedo comenzó a acariciar de forma delicada el rostro de la persona que la acompañaba en esa foto, sus hermosos e inocentes ojos, sus cabellos que siempre desprendieron una fragancia exquisita que tanto amaba, su sonrisa, esa que podía sacarla de cualquier estado de ánimo que se encontrara alegrándoselo sin más problemas. Como la extrañaba, hacía una semana se había ido de visita a la casa de su abuela, y aunque se hablaban a diario por teléfono, y el hecho de sentir su voz algo la recompensaba, quería tenerla a su lado, abrazarla, reír con ella, o de ella, contarle los detalles del día viéndola directamente a los ojos, ver sus sonrisas tan revitalizantes para su ser… pero para eso y más cosas debía esperar a que el tiempo pasara, y aún quedaban como unas tres semanas más para que regresara, y ella solo podía esperarla, y recibirla con una fuerte abrazo llegado el momento. Solo el hecho de pensar que la tendría entre sus brazos y sentiría su calor, su respiración en su cuello, su aroma, hacía que su corazón latiera más a prisa, y sus emociones se expandieran por su ser.

Siguió acariciando la foto un rato más viéndola embelesada, para luego suspirar levemente y decir en murmullo.

-Akane…-y tras eso colocar la foto en la mesada nuevamente.

Akane y ella eran amigas desde que tenía memoria, han estado y vivido juntas una innumerabilidad cantidad de cosas; han crecido juntas y a la par aprendido muchas más; cada vez que una caía, al lado estaba la otra para levantarla, darle su apoyo, y animarla a seguir; ella estuvo cuando su madre falleció a los ocho años, ayudándola a superar ese gran dolor; cuando ambas se convirtieron en señoritas estuvieron juntas, recordaba aun su primer compra en la farmacia, se dividieron el paquete para cuando a la otra le llegara el momento, recordaba con una sonrisa; así fue siempre, siempre unidas, siempre juntas. Cada vez que una necesitaba de una palabra de aliento, un consejo, un abrazo, una caricia consoladora, ellas estaban para la otra. Si tenían que reír juntas lo hacían, y si tenían que llorar juntas, también, aunque solo sea para acompañar a la otra en su dolor, eran inseparables, hasta en la lejanía, aunque muy pocas veces se daba, se veían prácticamente todos los días del año. Habían formado un lazo que consideraban inquebrantable.

No existía secretos entre ellas, lo sabían todo de la otra, y se contaban hasta cuantos veces iban al baño, aunque… en realidad si había algo que ella no sabía… algo que guardaba celosamente en su corazón, algo que hasta el momento no había tenido la intención de manifestarlo en todo su vigor.

Y ese algo era su más profundo y celosamente guardado secreto, su motivo de suspiros y sonrojos, el motivo de que la necesitara con tanto ahínco, algo que hace años albergaba en su pecho, desde que lo descubrió hace ya mucho tiempo era su reliquia, su motor, su vida entera, y eso mismo era el gran amor que sentía por ella, por Akane…su amiga del alma, esa hermosa mujer que la cautivo con su sencillez y su manera de ser, esa misma que para el mundo entero era como su hermana, pero para ella era más que eso, ella aunque los primeros años la considero su hermana, luego de ser consciente de sus sentimientos esa palabra no se la permitió usar más en sus adentros, ya que para ella, ella sería todo, menos su hermana, ella era su amor…su gran amor…

Cuando se empezó a dar cuenta lo que realmente le pasaba se asustó debía reconocer, tendrían quizás unos diez años, desde que la empezó a ver con otros ojos, a sentir cosas diferentes en su cercanía, creyó por un momento que estaba loca, que estaba empezando a alucinar, que eso era malo, muy malo…ella era una chica, y su amiga también, no estaba bien que la viera con otros ojos. Pero a medida que corría el tiempo, esos sentimientos en vez de disminuir crecían, crecían tanto que ella ya no pudo negárselos más, la amaba…la amaba profundamente, se había enamorado de su amiga, de la chica que siempre estuvo a su lado.

La idea la dejo afectada, era una rara…se había enamorado de una chica…ahora entendía porque nunca le llamo la atención los hombres, desde pequeña ella jamás soñó con la idea un príncipe azul viniendo a rescatarla, o a confesar sus sentimientos, esa idea siempre le pareció nada interesante, nunca capto sus intereses, pensaba que se debía a su falta de romanticismo a pesar de ser una niña, pero luego se dio cuenta que no…eso se debía a que ella…ella no sentía atracción por los niños, menos por los hombres.

Lo confirmo cuando una vez un compañero de clase cuando tenía trece años le quiso robar un beso, y ella ante ver como se acercaba a sus labios, sintió tanto asco, tanta repulsión que lo empujó y le dio una cachetada; pero cuando toda la verdad la aplastó fue cuando luego de una clase de deportes, ella vio como sus compañeras se cambiaban, y sin que se dieran cuenta, no podía despegar la vista de sus cuerpos, todo lo que veía le llamaba la atención, quería tocar, sentir, le gustaba lo que veía, le atraía, y al recordar la desagradable escena de hace unas semanas con su compañero imagino que si en su lugar hubiera sido una de sus compañeras, ella…no la hubiera rechazado, eso no le daba asco, no le generaba repulsión…fue que ahí confirmó sus sospechas, ella no sentía atracción por los chicos, a ella…a ella…le gustaban las chicas…eran las mujeres su preferencia sexual…desde ese momento todo cambio en su vida y su forma de verla.

Pero a la par estaba Akane, la cual abarcaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, realmente al principio creyó que todo era una confusión a su gran cariño por la chica de azules y cortos cabellos, pero cuando al fin supo cuál era su verdadera orientación sexual…se terminó aceptando que lo que sentía por su amiga era amor, un profundo y gran amor.

Ese era su secreto, eso era lo que escondía en lo más profundo de su alma, y es que aunque ella nunca manifestó de forma directa lo que sentía, y se mantenía en el papel de amiga, reprimiendo al máximo sus ganas de ella, de besarla , de acariciarla de forma más íntima, de decirle cuanto la amaba, el tiempo la ayudaron a menguar esos sentimientos y poder controlarlos al máximo, a tal punto que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sentía por ella.

Y su falta de interés por mostrarse aún, era ayudado al hecho de que Akane, a sus dieciocho años ya, igual que ella, no había demostrado algún interés por ningún chico, ni una vez, nunca ella manifestó querer un novio, o necesitarlo, tenía muchos pretendientes como ella misma, chicos del colegio o del barrio que buscaban salir con ellas, aunque sea una sencilla cita, pero ella al igual que su amiga los rechazaba, para luego reírse juntas en sus charlas de los ridículo que se veían rogando por su atención. Era por eso que muchos en el colegio les decían "las inalcanzables" ya que ninguno alcanzaba lo que buscaba, creyendo todo el mundo que se debía a que ellas buscaba y esperaban su gran amor, no estaba segura si era la situación de Akane esa pero…la suya definitivamente no lo era, ya que ella ya lo había encontrado en esa hermosa mujer de ojos chocolates y azules cabellos.

Y a pesar de que se hablaban de todo, ese tema nunca fue tocado por ellas muy a fondo, el amor…algo tan común hablando entre amigas, nunca hablaron de si alguien les gustaba, ni nada por el estilo, es por eso que en su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que Akane le correspondiera sus sentimientos, que se sintiera igual que ella, que algún día ojala no muy lejano ellas podrían vivir su amor, de compartir momentos de pareja, de amarse como tantas veces en sueños imaginaba.

Pero eso era algo que no la apuraba, se sentía tranquila con Akane a su lado rechazando a todos los chicos, ella bromeaba cuando lo hacía que esperaba el indicado, su media naranja, su príncipe, aunque ella solo esperaba que solo sea una pantalla eso de 'príncipe' , y en realidad fuera 'princesa' lo que quería decir, y que algún día fuera ella misma esa persona, no estaba segura soportar ver a Akane haciendo su vida amorosa con alguien que no fuera ella misma.

Por mientras su amistad y gran cercanía la conformaban, sin ver aun la necesidad de buscarla de forma diferente, por ahora así las cosas estaban bien, quería esperar para confesarse llegado el momento, y conquistarla si era necesario. Estaba tranquila así por ahora, y de algo que estaba segura es que nadie destruiría su mundo perfecto, nadie provocaría resquebrajar lo que con el tiempo y los años habían construido. Nadie le sacaría a su Akane…o al menos eso era lo que creía…

Se siguió peinando tranquilamente sus largos y rojos cabellos, inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando tras unos golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio y ante el 'pase' que salió de sus delicados labios ingresaba su madre a su cuarto con una radiante sonrisa.

-Ranko…cariño…tengo excelentes noticias!-dijo con sus manos juntas su adorada madre, viéndola a través del espejo con curiosidad esperando que continuara con su explicación, y así lo hizo- llamó el hermano de tu padre, y parece que Ranma, tu primo, se viene a vivir aquí!parece que va a ingresar en la universidad de Nerima!no es excelente!-termino de decir con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillando de alegría.

-Ranma?-dijo algo descolocada mientras giraba medio tronco hacía donde se encontraba su madre, viendo como asentía feliz- pero…porque no va a la Universidad de Osaka donde vive?…porque viaja tan lejos para eso?-preguntó intrigada sin comprender nada.

-Nena…es que no te alegra que tu primo venga a vivir aquí?-dijo Nodoka algo desconcertada con la falta de entusiasmo de su hija.

-No…no es eso mamá…solo me parece raro…pero si me alegra que ese cabezota venga a vivir con nosotros-aceptó con una sonrisa torcida.

-Es que quería una vida más tranquila por lo que me dijo tu tío, parece que en Osaka muchas muchachas lo acosaban, y quería cambiar los aires, y vio una linda oportunidad vivir en Nerima!no es una maravilla!

-Pero…si Ranma odia la vida tranquila! es más…por eso nunca vino a visitarnos! siempre fuimos nosotros…según él es aburrido…-respondió haciendo una mueca.

-Ay nena…la gente cambia…además por lo que me conto tu tío Genma…no fue aceptado en la universidad un año más por sus malas notas del semestre anterior-expresó con cara de circunstancia- y porque se metió con la hija del director solo para meterse en su cama…-expresó desviando el rostro, viéndola Ranko con cara de sorpresa ante lo idiota que podía ser su primo, definitivamente no pensaba con la cabeza caliente, para luego ver como a Nodoka se le iluminaba los ojos y veía hacía el cielo de forma soñadora- es un muchacho tan varonil!

Ranko solo suspiro resignada, su madre jamás cambiaría, Ranma fue para ella el hijo que nunca tuvo, ya que era hija única, y siempre lo defendía en todo y lo alentaba, por más patán que fuera…

-En fin mamá…me alegra que ese descerebrado venga a vivir con nosotros…se quedara en el cuarto de invitados supongo?

-Si cielo!ya mismo voy a condicionarlo!-expresó feliz mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Espera!ya?no es muy pronto?...cuando viene?-pregunto con intriga ella ante el apuro de su madre.

-Es que viene este fin de semana!-dijo alegre mientras ladeaba su rostro para responderle a su preciosa hija para después de eso retirarse ante la incrédula mirada de ella.

-Pero si hoy es viernes!-gritó desde su cuarto desconcertada.

-Lo se cielo!-provocando esa respuesta ,ya desde el pasillo, que bufara mientras pensaba.

"Que desfachatez avisar con tan poca anticipación…ese Ranma…", pero sin darle más vueltas al asunto y con una leve sonrisa volvía a sus cosas.

Ranma Saotome, un año mayor que ella, su primo hermano, era el único familiar que tenía de similitud de edad, ya que eran los únicos hijos de los hermanos Saotome, y ambos eran hijos de madres sin hermanos, así que eran la única descendencia de las tres familias. Ellos vivían en Osaka, una ciudad muy hermosa, pero muy transcurrida también ,llena de edificios y rascacielos, inundada de vehículos de los más costosos, y apestada de gente, en la zona donde vivía Ranma era mucho más pacífica, pero igual no se comparaba con la humilde y tranquila localidad de Nerima.

Eso era una de las razones por las que él nunca fue a visitarlos, decía que era muy aburrida, acostumbrado a las grades extravagancias de una metrópolis, así que siempre fue su familia la que iba a visitarlos en las vacaciones desde que tenía memoria, por eso le llamaba la atención que quisiera irse ahí a vivir, ya que no concordaba con sus gustos y estilo de vida, aunque ahora que recordaba la última vez que se vieron, hace ya muchos meses, le dijo que estaba cansado ya de tanto barullo a su alrededor, quizás su madre tenía razón y estaba cambiando sus intereses.

Aunque algo que nunca cambiaría era su gusto por conquistar mujeres, su primo era todo un casanova, desde que piso la adolescencia, el muy descarado fue conquistando mujeres sin parar, alardeando después de sus conquistas, aunque lo quería no dejaba de desagradarle esa actitud de él, a su gusto era todo un patán y cretino, lo peor es que era increíble ver como a lugar que pasaba las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies, siempre obtenía la que quería, y es que no podía negar que su primo era muy atractivo, ella nunca lo vio con ojos de mujer, una porque era su primo, y otra porque no le interesaba los hombres, pero…era la verdad! y ese aire de superioridad y egocentrismo lo hacía más atrayente para la vista de las féminas por lo visto.

" Pero bueno que se le podía hacer, ser Saotome trae consecuencias", pensaba con una sonrisa torcida, ya que ella gozaba de la misma belleza y popularidad con el sexo opuesto, es más muchos creían que eran hermanos por su parecido, ambos podían gozar de decir que conquistaban corazones sin proponérselo, ella no era menos vanidosa que el realmente, le encantaba ser observada con deseo y envidia por su belleza y el increíble cuerpo que portaba, pero bueno la diferencia es que ella lo disimilaba mil veces mejor que su presumido primito. Igual al final más que para inflar su ego no le servían esas pasiones que despertaba, y es que las miradas de deseo que generaba no eran de su interés en realidad, una porque eran chicos, y otra porque era fiel a lo que su corazón sentía por Akane.

-Pobres chicas…-murmuró para si con una sonrisa, su primo venía ahora a romper corazones a Nerima, solo esperaba que no se metiera en líos.

Y sin darle más vueltas al asunto se dispuso a bajar a buscar el teléfono, por suerte al fin ya era la hora para llamar a Akane, y no pensaba perder un minuto más para atrasar eso, estaba ansiosa por volver a oír su voz y hablar de los hechos del día con su amiga…

Continuará...

* * *

**LEER AVISO POR FAVOR:** Como verán este fic tratara de un triangulo amoroso, es un fic diferente a los que vengo creando, donde tendrá sutiles escenas yuri, nada fuerte pero las tendrá, aviso de ya para que si quieren proseguir con la lectura estén sobre avisados, es un fic de RanmaxAkane, pero Ranko no desacansará por no verlos juntos, así como intentara conseguir el corazón de su amiga,así que tendrá algunos escenas entre ellas, ojala sea en la mayoría un fic de su agrado, gracias.

Bueno vengo con una nueva historia, como ven es una tanto distinta y se sale un poco del estilo de mis otros fic, ojala de todas formas consiga que a algunos les interese, bueno gracias a todos por la oportunidad, y agradezco si me dejan sus comentarios para ver que les pareció, :)

Sería eso por hoy, en estos día actualizare mis demás fics, me despido!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	2. Amenaza inminente

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ENTRE PRIMOS**

CAPÍTULO 2-Amenaza inminente

Llegada la fecha Ranma se instaló en el la casa de sus tíos, los cuales, junto a su prima, lo recibieron con mucha alegría, él estaba igual de contento, siempre tuvo una excelente relación con ellos, a Ranko siempre la vio más que como su prima, como una hermana pequeña, siempre su cómplice en travesuras y demás cosas, su tío Kenta era un hombre muy serio, pero muy buena persona y comprensivo, y después estaba su tía Nodoka la cual quería como una madre, además que amaba los manjares que creaba, era maravillosa en la cocina.

Luego de instalarse y conocer un poco la ciudad de Nerima, su nuevo hogar, la vida se le hizo muy ligera, igual para alguien como él la diversión nuca faltaba con alguna señorita. Aún quedaban semanas para que terminaran las vacaciones e iniciara su segundo año de universidad, debía reconocer que aunque era muy sencilla la localidad le gustaba, era lo que buscaba, algo tranquilo y relajante a esa atareada vida que llevaba, a pesar que muchos años de su vida le gustaba vivir en Osaka, ya hacía un tiempo que lo tenía aburrido. Tanta gente, tanto ruido, tanto humo, tanto barullo a su alrededor era agotador. Nunca creyó que cambiaría ese aspecto de su vida, pero se sentía bien ahí, relajado, tranquilo, era ideal, no más loquero de la agitada ciudad de Osaka. Extrañaría a sus amigos y padres, pero ellos se la pasaban viajando, así que no era mucha la diferencia, y sus amigos, pues muchos también se mudaron por la universidad así que tampoco cambiaba mucho las cosas, además en esa casa sentía la palabra hogar retumbar por las paredes, de una forma que nunca sintió antes en su verdadera casa. Es que su tía Nodoka era toda una dama de hogar, desvivida por su familia, a pesar de la suya que aunque no era mala madre…pues era diferente, igual tal cual era la amaba, y si su vida tenía que dar por ella pues la daba.

Ranko se encontraba en su cuarto en ese momento, hacía ya más de dos semanas que su primo vivía con ella, y aunque se llevaban bien, como imagino el muy cínico ya andaba de casanova por las calles de Nerima. Se perdía alguna que otra noche, y suponiendo que aún no tenía amigos, eran mujeres sus motivos de "dispersión" nocturna.

Estaba acomodando su ropa en el placar, cuando siente como tocan la puerta de su cuarto, yendo a abrirla.

-Oh…Ranma…que sucede?-pregunto curiosa, ya que era la primera vez que iba hasta su cuarto desde que estaba, era raro que no lo hiciera antes, pero bueno, no le dio mucha importancia tampoco.

-Hola Ranko, pues quería pedirte las llaves si no las necesitas, ya que las mías se las presté al tío por perderlas…y bueno me salió algo de improvisto y…creo que vuelvo tarde…-dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

Ella rodo los ojos y dándose la vuelta ingreso a su cuarto a buscar las dichosas llaves, total no pensaba salir.

-Bueno está bien, pasa si quieres…las tengo que buscar…-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, procediendo Ranma a ingresar un poco intrigado por conocer el cuarto de su querida prima.

-Vaya…así que este es tu cuarto…me agrada…es lindo…-dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias…oye…y quien la víctima esta vez eh casanova? Cuantas pobres ingenuas llevas ya?

-Es la tercera…ni que fueran tantas…-dijo con una sonrisa torcida, le encantaba alardear sus conquistas- su nombre es…Shampoo…si Shampoo, es china.

-Shampoo! la del restaurante chino a unas cuadras?-preguntó con sorpresa deteniendo su búsqueda ante la novedad, viendo como él se encogía de hombros y asentía como restándole importancia- pero…si apenas sabe hablar! eres un bárbaro primito!ni a las descerebradas analfabetas les haces asco!-decía negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa ante el caso perdido que era.

-Me importa muy poco eso…igual taaaannn mal no habla, se le entiende es su japonés mediocre, pero…no me vas a negar que es interesante, y en la cama es excelente esa china…-insinuó con picardía solo para molestarla.

-Eres un asco!-dijo mientras le pegaba en el hombro controlando su risita- no me interesa que cuentes tus perversiones con tus conquistas de medio turno, mejor sigo buscando esas llaves…-expresó al final volviendo a la búsqueda.

-Oyee…tu preguntaste-dijo haciéndose el indignado con ella, pero todo era en tono de broma, siempre se llevaron muy bien.

Mientras ella buscaba las dichosas llaves el curioseaba con sus azules ojos por su cuarto, recorrió el lugar sin pudor alguno, hasta que su mirar se posó en algo que le llamó la atención, vio una foto en la mesada del espejo y tomándola admiró la bella joven que aparecía en ella junto a su prima, quedando perdido en esa imagen y esa bella sonrisa.

-Quién es?...-dijo tranquilamente mientras no dejaba de observar la foto, muy interesando en la información de esa joven.

Ranko ante su pregunta se dio la vuelta curiosa, y al ver a que se refería volvió su rostro a seguir su búsqueda mientras decía serena.

-Es Akane, mi amiga, está de viaje pero vuelve en unos días.

-Así que esta es la famosa Akane…es muy hermosa…-dijo sin dejar de verla, admirando lo cortas que sus palabras quedaron con ese apelativo, ella era más que eso, pero en él no era normal que alabara la belleza ajena, más en este caso no pudo controlarlo, simplemente lo cautivo.

Ranko tras lo que dijo se enderezó rígida, justo había encontrado lo que buscaba, pero ante sus palabras se tensó sintiendo algo nuevo naciendo en su interior, algo nada agradable, sin saber porque la forma en la que hablo su primo de ella no le gustó nada, y frunciendo el ceño se acercó a él arrebatándole la foto de sus manos, con un ataque de celos que ni ella entendía.

-Ni se te ocurra Ranma! ella está terminantemente prohibida para ti! no es como esas arrastradas con la que te acuestas! está claro?!-dijo viéndolo enojada con la cabeza levantada, ya que lo superaba casi dos cabezas en altura.

-Hey tranquila…solo dije que es hermosa…porque te pones así?-pregunto extrañado, aun con la mano en el aire como si siguiera agarrando la foto, descolocado con el ataque de cólera de su prima por un simple cumplido.

-Te conozco! Akane es muy importante para mí y mi familia! es como un integrante más! La quiero como una hermana! así que ni se te ocurra meterte con ella para engatusarla porque te juro que te arrepentirás! Akane no entra en tus posibilidades Ranma! está claro?!-exigió mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo sin abandonar su fruncimiento de ceño y lo fulminaba con la mirada, realmente estaba con un ataque de ira muy grande, debía dejarle en claro a su primo que no podía ver a su Akane con otros ojos.

-Bueno fiera…tranquila…está bien…Akane para mi tendrá bigotes! igual no pensaba meterme con ella…-dijo para tranquilizarla, aunque es verdad que apenas la vio ya estaba pensando cuando conocer a esa chica para meterla en su cama, ante la reacción y las cosas que dijo su prima desistió, entendía la situación, y respetaría su persona, además sabía cuánto la quería a esa chica, claro que en realidad no sabía más que lo que todo el mundo creía, así que no quería problemas por un simple acostón, tenía miles de opciones para eso, no se preocuparía.

-Eso espero Ranma…-hablo ahora más relajada, confiando es su palabra, menguando ese ataque de celos que le dieron-y ten tus llaves…-expresó seria mientras se las daba de mala gana.

-Gracias primita…adiós!y deséame suerte con la china!-dijo descaradamente mientras se retiraba del cuarto ante la asqueada mirada de su prima.

-Suerte!...patán…-murmuró al final para sí, para luego posar sus azules ojos en la foto que traía, suavizando sus gestos al verla, para agregar en murmullo- tu solo eres mía Akane…solo para mi…-y dándole un suave beso la colocaba en su lugar.

Era el primer ataque de celos de verdad que le daba, y no supo porque…Ranma solo la halago…pero no fue el halago en sí el problema, sino…la forma en que lo dijo…conocía a su primo, estaba segura que ya estaba ingeniándoselas para acostarse con ella sin siquiera conocerla de verdad, y sabía cómo era con las mujeres…cuando se lo proponía lo conseguía, y aún no estaba segura de sí Akane le gustaban o no los hombres, no quería ni imaginar que ella pudiera llegar a caer en las redes de su promiscuo primo, una porque le rompería el corazón, y otra porque el solo hecho de visualizarlos besándose la desesperaba! no pensaba permitir que eso sucediera! Hasta ahora no se había molestado en intentar conquistar a Akane como pareja, pero ante la amenaza que rondaba, más sus celos, esa necesidad de seguridad de tenerla a su lado la inundaba, estaba empezando a sentir la necesidad de tenerla consigo, ya no como amiga, sino como amante, como novia, como su mujer, no sabía hasta cuando controlaría esa necesidad, pero más allá de eso, de algo que si estaba segura es que Ranma ni ningún otro hombre se quedaría con su Akane…eso nunca…como que se llamaba Ranko Saotome…

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo, Ranko ya ve a Ranma como un posible enemigo en el amor, veamos qué pasa, en el próximo capi Akane regresara de su viaje y conocerá a Ranma, muchas gracias a todos los que le están dando una oportunidad a esta historia, ojala les agrede, reviews?:)

Ximexc: Hola!qué bueno que te guste!n_n, ojala sea de tu agrado el capi!nos leemos y gracias por comentar!:)

Asv: Hola amiga!estas un poco perdida, no me digas que te volvieron a reclutar?ojala no sea eso…y tus cosas sigan bien, :), ay que bueno que te gustara esta nueva historia, si Ranma como vez no es un santo, y Ranko está decidida a que no se acerque a su Akane, igual el chico ya quedo cautivado, veamos si realmente merme sus intenciones de no acercarse a ella, puede que te confundas sí, pero mi interés no es generar un caos en ti, a medida que se desarrolla el fic irás formando mejor tus deseos supongo, en fin, ojala te guste este capi!nos leemos amiga!te mando un súper abrazo, gracias por comentar!:), un beso!hasta la próxima!

Nancyricoleon: Hola amiga!ay que bueno que te gustara esta nueva idea!muchas gracias!espero poder seguir manteniéndote interesada, nos leemos en la próxima y gracias por comentar!:), un beso que pases lindo!

Mary: Hola!ay amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario y tenerme en tan buen concepto!n_n espero no desilusionarte entonces!ojala que te guste el capi, muchas gracias por comentar!:) nos leemos luego!un beso grande!

Guest: Hola!bueno me alegro pila que sea de tu agrado la trama de este fic, si el personaje de Ranko pues no es muy usado ni mucho menos explotado, a pesar que gran parte del anime y manga está presente, hasta en algunos capítulos más que la versión masculina, sin embargo no está muy presente en la mayoría de las historias, en fin, ojala sea de tu agrado el capi y el rumbo que irá tomando!muchas gracias por el apoyo y por comentar!:), un saludo nos leemos!hasta la próxima!

Chikibell: Hola!ay muchas gracias de verdad!n_n, que bueno que te genere interés este fic!ojala pueda mantener eso,ojala te guste el capi! muchas gracias por el apoyo y por dejarme tu comentario!:), nos leemos luego!un beso!

Rya 16: Hola!me alegro pila que te genere interés!y muchas gracias por tenerme en tan buen concepto!n_n, ojala el capi sea de tu agrado y te siga manteniendo enganchada, gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos luego!un beso!

Xandryx: Hola amiga!ay muchas gracias de verdad!qué bueno que te guste la trama,n_n, pues si es imposible que yo no haga RanmaxAkane, puedo involucrar terceros y hasta confundirlos, pero jamás dejarlos separados, ojala te guste el capi!muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional! nos leemos luego, ojala tus cosas anden lindo!gracias por comentar!:), un abrazo!

Bry: jaja bueno supuse que sorprendería si la trama del fic, ya que difiere mucho de mis demás trabajos así como de los demás fic en general, es tan raro a mi gusto que haya yaoi entre Ranma y Ryoga (con el mayor respeto a los que lo crean y gustan esto pero, qué horror! O sea…jamás se me hubiera ocurrido algo así, de por si me jode Ranma con otras, pero con otro chico? De verdad? Ranma siempre demostró ser muy hombre…no tengo problema con la homosexualidad, pero mi Ranmita no, es la excepción!je, en fin…no quiero ofender a nadie!perdón si es así, solo que siempre me pareció un poco descabellado, pero en fin aquí todos tenemos derecho de escribir de los que nos plazca) y sin embargo de Ranma mujer con Akane no hay nada, si mi memoria no me falla solo un fic de una compatriota mía, je, ahora que lo razono, quedaremos los uruguayos como depravados?O.O, jaja, ojala que no, ;d, no me parece tan descabellado dadas las circunstancias, pero imagino que se debe a que la mayoría de los escritores y lectores son mujeres, y por lo que he oído a las mujeres les agrada más el yaoi que el yuri, no es mi caso, no me agrada ver a Ranma con un hombre, me corre un escalofrío por la espalda, :S; además el personaje Ranko es muy poco usado y mucho menos explotado, siendo que está muy presente en el anime/manga, es más hay varios capítulos donde le dan prioridad a su forma femenina, así que quise darle un poco de protagonismo a esta encantadora pelirroja, que muchos le han dado la espalda, je. Si las advertencias eran necesarias, para que después no me den con tomates, el que avisa no traiciona, jeje, igual yo soy RanmaxAkane a muerte y amo a ese hombre de negros cabellos y porte tan varonil, así que seguirá siendo él mi prioridad, n_n. Me alegro que el fic te interesara, ojala que pueda seguir teniéndote enganchada, de verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo!n_n. Con respecto a tu duda pues quizás has visto los términos Ooc-Out of Character- (o Occ, significan lo mismo por lo que se) y OC-Original Character_-_ como es el caso. Bien pues el primero significa que a un personaje, o más, ya existentes se les cambia la personalidad total o parcialmente, como hacer a una Akane pervertida o un Ranma mujeriego, por ejemplo, eso es algo que casi todo el mundo hace, yo incluida ;), debería estar indicado al inicio de un fic, pero bueno casi nadie lo hace. Y el OC, es cuando se crea un personaje, se inventa por el escritor, en mi caso no es tan así la situación ya que Ranko no es de mi pertenencia, pero como no aparecía en la lista de personajes protagonistas cuando cree la historia, y realmente es una protagonista a la par de Ranma y Akane, pues la indique como OC, espero que saciara tu duda, n_n. Bueno vaya mensaje me mande, me expando inconscientemente, jaja, bueno gracias por comentar amiga!:), nos leemos en la próxima! Un beso y ojala te guste el capi!

Aurora: Hola amiga!qué bueno que te enganche algo el fic!n_n, pues déjame contarte algo, yo pensaba hacer un fic hace un tiempo en el Ranma y Akane eran primos y se enamoraban al conocerse ya grandes, un amor prohibido claro está, pero bueno lógicamente la solución sería que no llevaban la misma sangre ya que uno de ellos sería adoptado, y ahí desatarían su amor, pero cuando estaba formulando la idea salió un fic que se llama 'Hermanos' en el cual aunque son hermanos no primos me dejo desilusionada, y termine por abandonar la idea y descartarla, me paso lo mismo hace unos meses hacia acá con otro fic que es muuuuyyy parecido a lo que mi mente formulo, y ahí quede doblemente frustrada la verdad, pero ese si lo pienso hacer, haya el que no le guste, jeje, pero la idea la tengo hace meses en mi cabeza, si aún no lo saque fue porque no me da el tiempo, tengo cuatro fic en curso, y como cuatro más en mi mente dándome vueltas, no puedo con todo y me gusta cumplir con las fechas, así que dejare terminar algunos para iniciar nuevos, igual pienso aclarar esto cuando lo haga para que me salgan con que soy una copiona,;P, al fin y al cabo a mí se me ocurrió con anticipación, y aunque la trama quizás sea similar, la historia no lo es supongo, además la mayoría deja los fic inconclusos, y no por eso me voy a reprimir, jeje, perdón por descargar mi frustraciones contigo, jaja, pero me hiciste recordar eso…igual todo bien con las chicas de los fic, son solos coincidencias obvio, a la de hermanos hasta se lo dije en un review, lástima que al parecer dejo media abandonada la historia, la molestaron mucho por hacer supuesto plagio a un fic de Inuyasha, ojala la retome, en fin…volviendo a lo importante…si entiendo que a algunos las escenas yuri no agraden, mi idea no es hacer escenas fuerte, más no significa que las cosas mueran en besos, yo tengo pensado plasmar algo sutil, lo demás se lo dejo a su libre interpretación, no sé si me doy a entender, en fin…no te preocupes seré cuidadosa en no generarte ningún trauma, jeje, si es así me avisas y veo como lo subsano,;), ojala te guste el capi!muchas gracias por el apoyo y por comentar! :) nos leemos un beso grande!

Reiki: Amiga!qué bueno que te enganchara el fic!n_n, me dejas re feliz!pues si Ranko la ama mucho sin duda alguna, y Ranma pues bueno…es Ranma, sea un idiota y todo lo amamos (las mujeres somos masoquistas, cuanto más idiota es el hombre más lo adoramos ó.O, jaja, bueno pero es un baka muy adorable al final de cuentas :d) así que sip este triángulo amoroso busco ponerlo en la encrucijada de quien quiere que se quede Akane, pero no seré tan mala, y después supongo que los deseos quedaran más determinados, bueno amiguita ojala te guste el capi, Ranma ya se quiere poner a la carga y Ranko ya lo paro de manos, je, veamos que pasa en el prox cap con la aparición de la peliazul, gracias por el apoyo amiga! eres un amor!te adoro! Nos leemos en la próxima! y gracias por comentar!:), un beso grande y un fuerte abrazo!

Susyakane: Hola! Bueno me alegra que el fic te enganchara!n_n, espero no desilusionarte y mantenerte interesada, pues si igual Ranma será el egocéntrico como suelde suceder, bueno muchas gracias por el apoyo!ojala guste el capi!bueno gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos en la próxima!un beso!

Bueno por hoy creo que sería todo, en el resto de la semana actualizare los demás fic en la medida posible, me despido!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	3. Desafortunadas coincidencias

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ENTRE PRIMOS**

CAPÍTULO 3-Desafortunadas coincidencias

Era un nuevo día, Ranko se levantó con una sonrisa resplandeciente, ni bien abrió las cortina de su ventana y dejo a los rayos solares ingresar libremente agrando su gesto ante el hermoso día que se presentaba, estaba feliz, hoy después de un mes regresaba su Akane de nuevo, y ella pensaba ir a esperarla a la estación. Sin perder más el tiempo se fue hasta el baño, tarareando feliz por el reencuentro.

Luego de unas dos horas bajaba las escaleras sin menguar su estado de éxtasis, momentos así era imposible ocultar su dicha, paso acelerada al lado de un Ranma recién levantado, aun presentaba lagañas en los ojos, tenía el cabello todo desarreglado y no se había sacado el cepillo de dientes de la boca. Estaba parado al lado de la puerta de la cocina cuando se la cruzo, y al ver lo acelerada que estaba la quedo mirando extrañado para solo decir de forma irónica.

-Buenos días al menos no?...-ya que la muy atropellada casi lo avienta en su retirada.

-Buenos días primito!y hasta luego!-gritó ya desde la puerta girando su rostro sin borrar su sonrisa, para al segundo dar un portazo y desaparecer de su vista.

-Vaya…pero a esta que le pasara? Se veía de la más contenta…-se dijo para sí ante no entender su actitud.

-Es que hoy viene Akane-chan, y la fue a buscar…-expresó Nodoka que salía de la cocina, ya conocía a su hija y sabía lo feliz que se ponía cuando pasaba mucho sin verla.

-Akane?y tanto lío por eso?...vaya…-respondió pensativo, aun sin sacarse el cepillo de la boca.

-Akane es como un integrante más de la familia, y Ranko al igual que todos la queremos mucho, así que se amable con ella Ranma, y cariño…sácate ese cepillo de la boca cuando hablas-dijo con una sonrisa maternal, y tras darle un beso en la coronilla se retiró a seguir con sus qué aceres.

-Si tía…-y se lo retiro levemente sonrojado por el implícito regaño de su tía, para luego volver a ver la puerta y con una sonrisa torcida pensar.

"Así que ya voy a conocer a la famosa Akane…en fin…no la podré tocar así que no me interesa mucho tampoco…mejor voy a ver que hizo de desayuno la tía, muero de hambre". Y con ese pensamiento ingresó a la cocina.

…

En la estación de tren de Nerima, una hermosa joven de azules y lacios cabellos por encima de su hombro bajaba a los andenes, recorrió con sus achocolatados ojos en busca de una figura en particular, la cual extraño demasiado, el viento meció su blanco vestido que le llegaba a la rodilla, para luego sentir la delicada y conocida voz de su amiga, generando que su sonrisa aparezca en sus angelicales facciones.

-AKANEEEEE!-gritó Ranko feliz cuando la vio bajarse, al fin la tenía con ella de nuevo, al fin volvería a sentirla como soñó cada noche desde que se fue a lo de su abuela, y sin perder más el tiempo salió corriendo para así acelerar el momento del encuentro.

-RANKOOO!-gritó Akane con una radiante sonrisa cuando la vio, ella no corrió solo se acercó a paso acelerado debido a que cargaba su pesada valija, pero cuando ya la tuvo cerca la soltó y abrió sus brazos para recibir a su queridísima amiga, y luego envolverla en un cálido abrazo, feliz de estar juntas de nuevo.

-A-chan…como te extrañe…-murmuro ya acobijada en sus brazos, mientras la abrasaba con los de ella, como extraño su contacto, su calor, su aroma, todo de ella extrañaba y necesitaba.

-Y yo amiga…y yo…-dijo con unas pequeñas lágrimas suspendiendo en sus párpados, la extraño tanto, ella era alguien tan importante para ella, estar con su abuela materna le encantó, pero fue un poco duro ya que estaba lleno de recuerdos de su mamá en esa casa, y su abuela no dejaba de contar anécdotas de ella cuando chica, y aunque ante su abuela disimulaba, a solas expresaba su dolor por la falta del ser más amado en su vida; Ranko siempre fue una pieza fundamental para superar sus crisis de angustia, siempre estuvo con ella, y ese mes se le hizo eterno sin sus consejos, sin sus abrazos, y sin sus lágrimas de apoyo.

-También me hiciste falta amiga…-decía mientras respiraba su perfume para luego separarse y decir feliz- a ver déjame verte!estas hermosa!te creció el cabello!...y Akane…estas un poco más gorda…-dijo la final con picardía solo para molestarla y se dejara de lágrimas.

-Ya Ranko!no molestes!estoy igual de peso!boba…-dijo frunciendo el ceño y haciéndose la indignada paro luego desarmo su pose y con una gran sonrisa tomando sus maletas decir- cuéntame cómo están todos?los tíos?y mi familia? Ay te traje regalos!bueno a todos!-expresó mientras emprendían la marcha juntas.

-Bien, bueno te contaré…-y así iniciaron rumbo a la casa Tendo en una amena charla de amigas.

Ya a mitad de camino comentó.

-Así que al fin conoceré a tu famoso primo Ranma…-dijo sin darle demasiada importancia, no sabía si se sentiría tan cómoda como antes en esa casa con un chico en la vuelta.

-Si…hace tres semanas está instalado, es un buen chico, pero muy mujeriego…-expresó tranquila, pero con una pequeña molestia dentro, para luego preguntar un tanto indiferente-te interesaría conocerlo?-temiendo la respuesta.

-Conocerlo? bueno…no es que me interese personalmente, pero se lo importante que es para tu familia, sobretodo la tía Nodoka, así que me genera cierta curiosidad, porque preguntas?-quiso saber ella curiosa.

-Nada A-chan…curiosidad…-dijo desviando su rostro, le había dado unos pequeños celos que preguntara por él, sin llegar a entender sus motivos de ese sentimiento, un sinfín de chicos la pretendían pero jamás sintió celos de ellos, no como se los generaba Ranma, era todo tan raro, aunque su respuesta la dejo más tranquila igual debía estar muy atenta a que su primo no interactuara mucho con ella.

Y sin darle más importancia al tema de su primo, siguieron hablando de otras cosas mientras seguían con su camino.

…

-Ya llegué!-gritó Ranko anunciándose en la entrada, para luego de dejar sus zapatos, acercarse al comedor, solo estaba su madre y su primo, su padre trabajaba y hasta la tarde no regresaba.

-Ranko cariño…justo llegaste para almorzar, pensé que te quedarías a almorzar con los Tendo- dijo mientras servía un plato para ella.

-Me invitaron, pero prefería que almorzaran en familia, pero si iré a cenar-explicó mientras se ubicaba en su lugar.

-Está bien, y dime como esta Akane-can?

-Muy bien! le mando saludos a todos! mañana vendrá a almorzar…

-Así que mañana conoceré a la tal Akane…-expresó Ranma mientras devoraba su arroz.

-Ay verás que es una muchachita muy dulce y encantadora! además de hermosa…-le respondió Nodoka alegre, también había extrañado a Akane, desde que perdió a su mamá ella la acobijo y la consideraba como una hija, y sabía que entre ella y su hermana mayor Kasumi había ocupado ese lugar de madre para ella.

-No lo dudo tía-expresó Ranma para ahora devorar su pescado, no dándole mucha importancia.

-Si Ranma…y recuerda lo importante que es para la familia…así que compórtate…-expresó Ranko mientras comía sus alimentos con calma, intentando disimular la leve advertencia de sus palabras.

Él entendió sus intenciones, y el camuflado agrio tono en que se las dijo, ya tenía claro todo así que no veía necesidad de que se lo recalcaran, pero suspirando vio de reojo a Ranko y asintiéndole siguió con su almuerzo.

Ella recibió más relajada esa muestra de seguridad a mantener su palabra de su anterior charla, y con una sutil sonrisa siguió en degustar las exquisiteces de su madre. La cual veía a uno y a otro sin entender esas miradas, pero restándole importancia siguió sirviéndole comida a su sobrino, le encantaba que tuviera tan buen apetito!

…

Akane iba caminando tranquilamente con unas compras que le encomendó su hermana mayor para la cena, era ya la tarde y el cielo ya estaba presentando anaranjados tintes en su inmensidad, iba caminando distraída cuando fue a doblar en una esquina, y sin poder evitarlo se chocó con un cuerpo de mayor tamaño, y hubiera aterrizando sentada en la acera si no fueran por unos fuertes brazos que la rodearon de su cintura.

-Auch…-se quejó ella.

-Oh…disculpa, no te vi…estas bien?...-preguntó Ranma preocupado por esa jovencita que casi tira al suelo.

-Eeemmm…si…discúlpame tú no te vi…-dijo un tanto aturdida para luego levantar la mirada y encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos azules viéndola fijamente, quedando prendada de ellos sin saber bien el motivo de eso.

Iba a responderle, pero cuando alzó su mirada se quedó completamente mudo, esa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos era bellísima, y su mirada era tan cálida y misteriosa, tenía los ojos más hermosos y expresivo que llegó a ver en su vida, se quedó perdido en esos místicos mares terracota sin poder articular palabra, era increíble, era la primera vez que una mujer lo descoloca sin saber que decir o cómo actuar, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo en ese momento, solo a disfrutar de su cercanía así como también de esa fragancia exquisita que su cuerpo emanaba, de forma inconsciente hizo más fuerza en el agarre haciéndola a ella salir de su trance.

-Disculpe…me podría soltar…-pidió quedamente, un tanto nerviosa por tener tan de cerca a ese chico desconocido, y que la alteraba sin saber bien porque.

-Aammm…si…di-disculpa…-ahora tartamudeaba? Pero que mierda?...él…el gran Ranma Saotome, conquistador nato de mujeres tartamudeaba por una chiquilla que recién conoce? Intento salir de ese trance, y soltándola quiso componer su pose segura y coquetearle un poco, una para recuperar su típica confianza y demostrarse a sí mismo que ninguna fémina puede alterarle los nervios, y otra…para conocer esa preciosa y apetecible mujer, pero al ver cómo ni bien se separaba se alejaba de él sonrojada y con la vista en el suelo el solo pudo pensar en una cosa al verla.

"Adorable…y encantadora…" pensó con una sonrisa por lo avergonzada que se veía, y sin comprender bien el motivo su corazón se aceleró levemente generando que él se asustara ante ese hecho. "Qué demonios me pasa? Ahora se me acelera el pulso? Pero…qué diablos…" sacudió su cabeza para dejar ese estado desconocido para él, y carraspeando preguntarle.

-Se encuentra bien señorita?-dijo con auténtica preocupación.

-Eh…sí…sí…gracias…mejor seguiré mi camino-dijo al final alzando su rostro y sonriéndole agradecida, debía reconocer que era un joven apuesto y aparentemente educado, y sus ojos…no sabía porque la cautivaron, igual la ponía nerviosa, así que lo mejor sería irse y alejarse de ese extraño.

Pero para él cuando esa joven que recién conocía le dirigió ese sencillo gesto, para él fue fulminante…sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco, y empezaba a latir más aprisa, y sus mejillas se tenían con un leve carmín…ahora también se sonrojaba?que le pasaba?...estaba descolocado con las reacciones de su cuerpo ante esa hermosa fémina que tenía enfrente, pero también había algo más, y es que esa mujer se le hacía conocida, pero no sabía de donde "Será que ya me la lleve a la cama en Osaka y no me acuerdo?...mmm…lo dudo…sin duda la recordaría…" y sin pensarlo mucho dijo algo inseguro.

- Disculpa…nos conocemos?...siento que ya te he visto…-hablo tranquilo disimulando perfectamente su estado, e intentando controlar ese alborotado corazón que no dejaba de retumbarle en el pecho, sin comprender bien él cual era el motivo, ni porque hablar con ella le generaba tantos nervios.

-Umh?...-expresó ante no saber que decirle, y procedió a verlo fijamente, ahora que lo decía lo hallaba familiar, pero no sabía tampoco de donde, o era que le recordaba a alguien? No estaba segura, pero igual expresó analizando su rostro, para nervios del pelinegro por la forma que lo miraba, odiaba sentirse así con esa chica- Ahora que lo dices…mmmm…me pareces familiar…pero…no me doy cuenta…-hablo con los ojos entrecerrados analizando la situación, sin poder llegar a nada.

-Bueno me presento…mi nombre es Ra…-pero fue cortado por la voz de una chinita que justamente era a la que iba ver a su encuentro, pero ante los recientes hechos olvidó completamente, y también maldecía por su inapropiada interrupción.

-Aquí estar!-dijo Shampoo que sin más saltó a su cuello y lo beso en los labios, sin darle tiempo a Ranma a hacer algo, ni a impedirlo ni a responderle por la sorpresa, Shampoo al segundo capto la presencia de la otra chica, y suponiendo que era el motivo por el que su amado estaba retrasado la vio desafiante para luego decir de forma reacia- Que estar haciendo con ella?eh?...querer meterte con mi hombre?-le pregunto a Akane, la cual ante la última pregunta respondió negando repetidamente con la cabeza y con las mejillas sonrojadas por la descara insinuación de esa, aunque hermosa, insoportable chica extranjera.

-Eh?... no no no…yo ni lo conozco!solo me lo choque señorita! No tengo nada que ver con su novio…-dijo Akane avergonzada de que por su culpa se pelearan, sintió algo extraño cuando vio como lo besaba y confirmaba que ese joven tenía pareja, pero se reprendió enseguida, era un completo extraño, por más que era apuesto y tenía unos ojos bellísimos no debía andar pensando así de un desconocido, y menos un desconocido con novia.

-Estar bien…-dijo Shampoo más relajada al ver que solo malinterpreto la situación. Pero Ranma no estaba nada conforme con nada de lo que sucedió desde que apareció Shampoo, desde su presencia, su desubicado beso delante de esa joven, sus reclamos de que hacía ya que ellos no eran nada como para que salga con eso, mucho menos llamarlo 'su hombre', y ni que decir que esa joven creyera que eran novios, así que sacándosela de encima dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Shampoo!ya te he dicho que no hagas eso en público!...y ella y yo no somos novios ni nada parecido!-le dijo al final a Akane, no entendía porque le daba explicaciones, pero realmente no quería que creyera que era un hombre con obligaciones, porque no era así, él era libre de elegir, sus acostones no eran nada para él, solo ratos para divertirse, eso es algo que el siempre dejo en claro a sus 'amiguitas'.

-Oh…bueno…como sea…-Akane se sintió incómoda, sentía que no encajaba en ese lugar, ni entendía porque le daba explicaciones a ella.

-Y que ser entonces?!-exclamo Shampoo muy molesta con su actitud frente a esa extraña.

-Pues compañeros de cama!que más Shampoo…ya lo sabes…-explico de brazos cruzados, haciendo que Shampoo desviara su rostro y se sonrojara ante dejarla en evidencia con esa chica, siempre le decía lo mismo, pero no creyó que se animara a decirlo frente a más personas, creyó que le daría su lugar, eso le pasaba por generar esas situaciones…"Shampoo ser ilusa…" pensaba para sí.

Akane vio la avergonzada y levemente desilusionada reacción de esa jovencita, ya no le cayó tan mal, hasta pena le dio por el trato que le daba ese joven, el cual era él el que ahora no le caía nada bien, saliendo en defensa de esa tal Shampoo.

-Oígame!usted es un cretino!cómo le va a decir eso?!-exigió ella de brazos cruzados y mirada fiera.

-Y usted quien se cree que es para llamarme así?-dijo ceñudo dirigiéndose a la desconocida joven, Shampoo ahora no entendía nada, la estaba defendiendo? Quedo un tanto descolocada observándolos.

-Le digo como se pegue la regalada gana!usted no es nadie para tratar así a su novia!

-Ya dije que no es mi novia! solo nos divertimos juntos entiende?!tenemos sexo! gozamos de nuestros cuerpos si es que sabe que significa! nada más!-cuando termino de decirlo se arrepintió, eso no sonó muy bien…

-Usted es un cerdo!-dijo exaltada e impactada de lo que le dijo para luego agregar furiosa- es un patán que no tiene corazón! sexópata descerebrado!-ella no era muy razonable cuando se enojaba, él no la insulto así que ella no debía hacerlo, pero cuando se enojaba no podía controlar su lengua.

-Y quien la llamo para que se meta o dé su patética opinión? Involúcrese en sus asuntos! loca histérica! Le hace falta una buena revolcada para que le bajen los humos! aunque supongo que con el horrible carácter que tiene solo podrá auto consolarse para llegar a un orgasmo medianamente decente!-listo, lo merecido llego…una potente bofetada impactando en su mejilla izquierda fue lo que consiguió con su adorable boca, completamente arrepentido de su comentario.

-PUERCO!-y sin más se retiró de ahí cargando sus bolsas sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno de los dos, completamente indignada con ese animal, y avergonzada con la joven por insultar y golpear a su novio…o compañero de lo que sea…

-Dolerte Ranma?...-pregunto suavecito Shampoo arrepentida de lo que provoco, aunque en el fondo le agrado un poco todo lo que esa joven le hizo, eso le pasaba por ser tan grosero e insensible.

Ranma seguía con el rostro desviado, y sintiendo arderle la mejilla, lo peor es que la joven se fue sin poder él disculparse de su grosería, se le fue la mano quizás…en fin…ya nada había por hacer, largo un suspiro y le respondió a Shampoo de forma un poco agria.

-No vuelvas a decir que soy tuyo Shampoo…sabes cómo es lo nuestro…así que no generes más escándalos de estos…me voy…-dijo al final tajante dándole una mirada de hielo a la joven china, para luego darse la vuelta y regresar en sus pasos a su casa con las manos en los bolsillos, no estaba de humor para nada.

-Esperar Ranma…y no íbamos a…-dijo tomando su mano pero no siguió la frase ante ver como la miraba de forma tan fría.

-No Shampoo, vuelvo a casa, no estoy de humor…quizás mañana…u otro día-y sin más se retiraba ante su asentimiento, lo que menos quería era ver a esa chinita, sintió que su presencia lo perjudico más de lo esperado, solo deseaba volver a ver a esa joven, aún recordaba las hermosas sensaciones que sintió, y aunque un poco lo asustó, eso no lo frenaba a querer saber más de ella, necesitaba conocerla más…ojala el destino lo vuelva a favorecer y la vuelva a encontrar.

…

Akane iba con un genio de los mil demonios, estaba furiosa, aun le dolía un poco la palma de la mano ante la bofetada que le dio a ese idiota, porque había hombres tan miserables? Solo de recordarlo le hervía la sangre. Ingreso a su casa pero fue interceptada por alguien que no esperaba.

-Akane!-dijo Ranko feliz mientras la recibía.

-Ranko!-dijo sorprendida de verla tan temprano, y enseguida le devolvía el gesto, su simple presencia ya la ponía de buen humor-que haces tan temprano por aquí eh?

-Pues vine a ayudar a Kasumi en la cena, porque si la ayudas tú todos iremos a parar al hospital- dijo para después sacarle la lengua.

-Oyeee…boba!no cocino tan mal!-respondió haciéndose la indignada, notándose su irritación.

-Soñar no cuesta nada A-chan…-comento con burla, mientras la ayudaba con las bolsas- oye…a vos te sucede algo más? te ves irritada y por mi broma no creo que sea porque siempre te las hago…

-Si…verás me cruce con un chico…

-Un chico?-pregunto intrigada.

-Si…pero más que un chico…era un completo idiota!un cerdo!un animal!

-Vaya…aunque es normal que nos crucemos con tipos así…cuéntame que te hizo para que estés tan enojada…

-Verás, yo venía de hacer las compras, entonces…-y se quedó contándole a su amiga su incidente con ese joven pero sin decirle las cosas que le hizo sentir en un principio, ya que ni ella sabía que significaban, tampoco dio mucho detalle de él o de la china, ni siquiera que era extranjera, no los considero relevantes, así que Ranko no pudo adivinar de quien se trataba.

Ya terminada la historia, Ranko comento.

-Vaya pero que infeliz…como te va a decir eso?!si lo tengo en frente…-decía rabiosa con el ceño fruncido mientras pelaba las verduras, Akane solo hacía apoyo moral, ya que no dejaban ni poner el agua a hervir.

-Si…es un completo puerco…pero no te preocupes, yo le di su merecido, pobre la idiota que lo soporta…-vio como Ranko asentía dándole la razón, y sin más siguieron en su charla de amigas, hablando de todo y sin querer tocar más el tema.

…

Luego de cenar con los Tendo, Ranko se retiró hasta su casa, no vivía muy lejos así que solo le quedaba a pocas cuadras. Ya ingresando a su morada, cuando paso por la sala la vio iluminada por la luz del televisor, llamándole a ella la atención acercándose a ver, encontrando a su primo recostado en el sofá viendo un programa de pelea.

-Y eso? Que haces aquí? pensé que tenías noche de diversión con la china?...por cierto…no sé cómo le haces caso todavía…-no le caía bien esa mujercita, hace poco que estaba en la zona, y un par de veces tuvo la mala suerte de ir hasta su restaurante a buscar comida, y la verdad la arrogancia y soberbia que portaba no le agradaron mucho, además que era una coqueta con todos los clientes masculinos.

-No te pongas celosa primita…-dijo con mofa haciéndola a ella verlo con el ceño fruncido- además ya te dije es solo diversión…aunque…ya me estoy aburriendo de ella, por su culpa tuve un desagradable encuentro en la calle…-expresó ceñudo al recordarlo.

-Que te paso?-preguntó acercándose, para luego sentarse a su lado, y al ver su rostro sorprenderse- que te ocurrió en la cara?!

-Tsk…no es nada…una loca histérica lo hizo…

-Fue Shampoo?-preguntó intrigada mientras le tomaba el rostro para verlo mejor, tenía la marca de los dedos todavía.

-No…pero se puede decir que ella lo provoco, bueno y mi boca un poco…no le prestes atención…-decía mientras retiraba su rostro, la verdad que aún le dolía.

-Por eso suspendiste tu cita?

-Algo tuvo que ver…pero mejor cuéntame, que tal tu cena?

-Bien!la pase excelente!-expresó feliz.

-Vaya…desde que estoy aquí no te he visto tan contenta, realmente te hace bien tu amiga…-dijo sincero sin intenciones de insinuar nada, pero si le llamo la atención como le levantaba el ánimo la presencia de esa tal Akane.

-Aamm…si? bueno…ya te dije que ella es como una hermana…y pues…es muy importante, siempre ha estado a mi lado-expresó lo más tranquila que pudo, su pregunta la dejo levemente nerviosa, no quería que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía realmente.

-Si ya lo sé, no es para que te alteres…bueno…aaaahhhhh…-expreso bostezando de forma exagerada mientras estiraba sus brazos- ya que me quede sin diversión, y en la tele no hay nada para ver, mejor me voy a dormir, hasta mañana primita! buenas noches!-y revolviéndole el pelo se levantaba del sofá para ir hasta su cuarto.

-Oyeee…-exclamó en queja por despeinarla viéndolo ceñuda-buenas noches…y ponte una pomada en la cara sino mañana se te notara los dedos marcados!-expresó con burla, viendo como él solo le hacía una seña con la mano como restándole importancia, y desaparecía de su vista, para luego largar un suspiro, y apagando el televisor se disponía a irse también a descansar, sin borrar la gigante sonrisa de su rostro al tener por fin de nuevo a su Akane con ella.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo cap, del cual pido disculpas por demorar tanto! Espero que el próximo salga antes, es que entre la facu y el trabajo hago lo que puedo, je, en fin, no los aburriere contándole de mi vida. Por lo visto las cosas con esos dos no iniciaron bien,je, pues veamos que pasa el próximo capítulo cuando Ranma y Akane se conozcan formalmente y sepan sus identidades, sé que muchos no les gusto que Shampoo y Ranma estén juntos, pero necesitaba hacer a un Ranma mujeriego para que las cosas entre Akane y él se le compliquen, ya que él no quedara como un santo ante ella, y para mi gusto Shampoo es ideal para el papel, je, bueno ojala les haya gustado el capi!muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia! Reviews?:)

Aurora: Hola amiga!primero que nada, tu puedes usar este espacio como quieras, ya sea para "hablarme" a mí, o a quien te plazca, esto es como la vía pública, todos tienes derecho ,jaja, así que siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras, je, y con respecto al fic, si Ranma es un mujeriego de los peor…pero como ya dije necesitaba hacerlo así, pues su primer encuentro fue bastante desafortunado, veamos cómo le va en el próximo cuando sepa que la chica que le intereso e insulto es a la que prometió no tocar, y pues Ranko solo puedo decirte que no se quedara sin hacer nada, será una guerrera en este cap, y bien dicen que para la guerra y el amor todo se vale, je, bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap amiga, nos leemos un beso grande!y gracias por comentar!:)

Susyakane: Hola!ay que bueno que te gustara el fic!n_n, ojala te haya gustado el capi, pues si nuestra querida Ranko va a experimentar muchos celos, y no será la única, bueno espero poder seguir teniéndote enganchada!nos leemos en el próximo cap!un beso grande u gracias por comentar!:)

Flor: Hola!bueno me alegra que te atrapara la trama, si sé que no gusta mucho el Ranma mujeriego, pero necesitaba hacerlo así para complicarle su relación con Akane, ya que no lo vera con buenos ojos, y digamos que Ranko ayudara en eso, lógicamente, y lo de Shampoo pues necesitaba que alguien hiciera el papel de alguien interesada enormemente en él y con la que ya tuvo algo, y para mi mejor que ella no hay, je, ojala te haya gustado el capi! Y con respecto al fic que pensaba hacer, pues, ante ver que quedo abandonado el otro y tu interés, pues voy a considerar de verdad volver a retomar esa idea, pero igual eso será mucho más adelante, ya que tengo cuatro fic en curso, y tengo com más de los largos en mente para sacar, y tres oneshot también, pero por la falta de tiempo no he podido, así que cuando vea que el tiempo y la inspiración vienen a mí para ese fic lo pondré en marcha, demorara pero llegara eso lo prometo :). Bueno muchas gracias por tu apoyo y el interés!y también por comentar!:), nos leemos luego!un beso!

Bry: Hola mi fan amiga! Bueno primero que nada, como ya le dije a Aurora, tú al igual que todos pueden escribir todo lo que gusten, este lugar no es mío, y aunque lo fuera feliz lo ofrezco para que la gente se comunique, así que tu siéntete libre de expresarte, ya sea conmigo o con quien más te guste, yo no tengo ningún drama con eso ;). Pues respecto al fic, pues si sé que la existencia de Shampoo no alegra mucho, pero era necesaria para la historia, igual no te preocupes no hará el papel de loca obsesionada y maniática en la que siempre la ponen, seré más condescendiente con ella, más eso no significa que no le interese nuestro amiguito de trenza, pero bueno no quiero hacer mucho spoiler así que mejor me tranquilizo, jajaja. Con lo del yaoi pues te súper entiendo, me paso algo parecido, y también hago eso de leer fic melosos, imágenes de ellos juntos y hasta retomo los videos de ellos juntos donde se demuestra más claro su amor mutuo (mi favorito es la ov ;) ) cuando algún fic me deja afectada, ya sea porque Ranma termina interesado en otra persona, o muere alguno, o no se demuestra que la ama, o cosas así, solo espero yo no tener que generar esos tragos amargos, y si lo hago ya me disculpo (ahora yo hago la técnica del tigre caído). Bueno ojala te haya gustado el capi!me alegra que te haya enganchado!n_n, nos leemos en la próxima!un beso grande!y gracias por comentar!:)

Rya16: Hola!pues habrá muchos celos de eso puedes quedarte tranquila, y no será Ranko la única celosa, bueno me alegra que te gustara el fic, te gusto el encuentro de esos dos? Un poco explosivo como suele suceder con ese par, je, bueno ojala te haya gustado el capi!muchas gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos en la próxima!un beso!

Reiki: Amiga!pues por la tardanza no te me preocupes, yo feliz de que me dejes tu comentario, muchas gracias por eso!:), pues si Ranko sin duda se le complicará la cosa, más sus celos en ese caso no fue tanto el elogio, sino que Ranma se interese en ella y consiga conquistarla, más ella no se piensa quedan muy tranquila, je, además que en este fic no será la única celosa, que te pareció el encuentro? Algo inusual quizás para gente común, pero para estos dos, si no arrancan con el pies izquierdo no serían ellos (además que pierde la gracia jaja ;) ) Bueno amiga mía, ojala te haya gustado el capi, ojala tus cosas anden de maravilla, nos leemos en la próxima! cuídate mucho un beso grande y un súper abrazo!

Xandryx: Amiga!bueno me alegro que te gustara el capi, ojala este también te guste! n_n, pues si Ranko vivirá más de uno de esos ataques, pero tampoco se quedara solo de espectadora, veamos cómo se dan las cosas, je, bueno muchas gracias por comentar!:) nos leemos en la próxima amiga! te dejo un fuerte abrazo!

Maxhika: Hola Rubí!por supuesto que no hay drama en que me llames así o como gustes, sé que es con cariño así que feliz recibo los apodos n_n, me deja re feliz que te gustara el fic!sobre todo tu que eres de mis autoras favoritas y me fascinan tus historias! para mi es todo un honor que halagues mi redacción y te interese mi trabajo!*-*, de verdad muchas gracias!n_n, pues si Ranko va a estar con los celos complicados, pero no sé si al nivel de ponerse violenta, pero siempre ay algo más complicado que la violencia no? los celos nos pueden llevar a hacer cosas que no esperamos(bueno no hablo por mí ya que yo no soy muy celosa y jamás competí ninguna locura por celos, pero mis amigas si, jeje), si sé que es difícil visualizar a un Ranma promiscuo, pero bueno necesitaba que fuera así ya que eso lo mantendrá alejando de Akane y le complicara la relación como ya quedo levemente reflejado en este capi, y bueno digamos que aquí también se ve reflejada la mala costumbre del muchacho de hablar sin pensar, je, pero bueno veamos cómo les va cuando se conozcan formalmente, ojala te haya gustado el capi!muchas gracias por los comentarios!:), nos leemos en la próxima!te mando un fuerte abrazo! nos leemos!

KattytoNebel: Hola, bueno ojala te mantenga enganchada el fic!gracias por leer y comentar!:), hasta la próxima!saludos!

Ranma K: Hola!pues sí que el fic es distinto a mis otros trabajos, pero bueno avise que será así, y bien está el dicho que dice que el que avisa no traiciona, jaja, igual sabes que soy una romántica y adoro los RanmaxAkane, y soy fiel a mis sentimientos así que no te preocupes, que aunque habrá situaciones de Ranko y Akane, ellos siempre se llevaran la preferida de mi parte, igual no hablo más porque te estoy haciendo spoiler, jaja, solo espero que tengas el coraje suficiente para seguir leyendo (no me hagas caso con esa advertencia que está muy exagerada, ;) ) bueno ojala te haya gustado el capi!nos leemos te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso grande!hasta la próxima!y gracias por comentar y el apoyo!:)

Nancyricoleon: Si sin duda la tendrá complicada Ranko, pero bueno a pesar de que la chica quedo impactada con la primera impresión e hizo estragos en su persona, no todo es lo físico, y Ranma tendrá que remarla mucho para que ella saque esa primera impresión de él de su cabeza, bueno amiga ojala te haya gustado el capi!nos leemos en la próxima!un beso!

Bueno gente hermosa esto sería todo de mí por hoy, haré los posible por darles en esta semana un cap de 'locura de amor' y/o 'una larga espera', bueno me despido de todos ustedes, hasta la próxima!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	4. Impresiones

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ENTRE PRIMOS**

CAPÍTULO 4-Impresiones

Se encontraba recostado en su cama, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza usándolos de almohada, y con la vista perdida en el techo, teniendo una pequeña sonrisa de la cual todavía ni cuenta se había dado que formo, el motivo de ese estado de ensoñación del cual no era consciente que tenía, se debía al recuerdo de esa tarde, más específicamente en el de una hermosa jovencita de azules cabellos, atrapantes ojos chocolate y sonrisa encantadora, con una esencia cautivadora que lo dejo completamente prendado de ella. No podía dejar de pensarla, agrandó su sonrisa al recordar lo agradable que se sentía mientras la tenía entre sus brazos, pero al hacerlo sintió un pequeño dolor en su mejilla izquierda, cambiando su gesto a uno de dolor, mientras dirigía su mano a ella, recordando la causante de que le doliera todavía.

-Vaya…eres una fiera…como más me gustan…-decía con una sonrisa torcida volviendo a su pose anterior y su mirada fija en el techo- como se llamará?...si vuelvo a tener la suerte de encontrármela esta vez no se me escapa…-se dijo con convicción, pero al recordar su sonrisa volvió a tener esa sonrisa que aunque no se diera cuenta, era la típica cara de embobado- era tan bella…y…tenía algo más, no sé qué era, pero…me hizo sentir extraño-recordaba con el ceño levemente fruncido al recordar las sensaciones que le provoco su cercanía, las cuales eran nuevas para él. "Fue extraño, nunca me sentí igual, pero quizás estoy dándole demasiada importancia, Nerima es pequeño y se notaba que era de por aquí, si la vuelvo a cruzar…mmm…que? Que haré?...me disculpo? mmm…no sé…pero ella me golpeó fuerte! también debería disculparse al menos no?...ay Ranma, Ranma… si quieres colarte entre sus sábanas no puedes provocarla, aunque…¿solo eso quiero?" se preguntó mientras se mordía el labio inferior con indecisión, para a los segundos sacudir la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, "claro que solo eso quiero! Que preguntas más estúpidas me hago…mejor intento dormir, y dejo de pensar tantas ridiculeces, es una mujer más…solo eso", y girando su cuerpo intento conciliar el sueño, e intentar borrar de su mente la expresión de esa hermosa joven que conoció, por más de lo inútil que era el intento.

…

En ese mismo momento a una no muy lejana distancia, bajo el techo de otra casa, se encontraba Akane en su cómoda cama, la había extrañado tanto, por más que en lo de su abuela la paso de maravilla, nada se comparaba con descansar entre sus sábanas, con el aroma su cuarto desprendía, su esponjosa almohada, la forma en la que el sol daba directo en su cuarto a media mañana, en fin…cada detalle extraño en ese largo mes, y por supuesto demás cosas.

Pero lamentablemente nada de eso estaba disfrutando como deseaba debido al recuerdo del incidente de esa tarde con el joven y su novia que no era novia.

Perdida en su mente estaba mientras observaba el techo abrazada a su almohada, estrangulándola de rabia.

"Maldito cretino! que se cree para hablarme así!además de tratar de esa forma tan grosera y desconsiderada a esa joven!es un bruto insensible! Pero claro…se cree la gran cosa con su cara y cuerpo de galán y esos ojos…esos ojos…tan hermosos…y su porte tan varonil…era tan…tan…oh!rayos!qué te pasa Akane?!es solo un idiota del cual no quieres volver a ver en tu vida!un grosero maleducado…ojala nunca tenga que volver a cruzármelo en mi camino!...no sé cómo esa muchacha lo soporta…cualquiera merece que la traten bien…por más apuesto que sea…porque ay que reconocer que apuesto era…y mucho…cuando estuve entre sus brazos sintiendo su calor…y…esos ojos…me sentí rara…" pensaba perdida en su mente al recordar las sensaciones que le generó, sin darse cuenta de que ya no apretaba tanto la almohada, ni que su rabia se había extinguido repentinamente.

Pero al percatarse de su estado sacudió la cabeza con fuerza mientras apretaba el entrecejo "Basta por kami!deja de pensar así por un completo extraño!de cual lo más seguro es que no vuelvas a ver en tu vida…mejor intentare dormirme, solo yo pierdo mis minutos de sueños en ese estúpido…" y sin más vuelta se dispuso a alejar de su mente unos azules ojos muy intensos, consiguiendo al poco tiempo caer en un profundo sueño, ya mañana sería un nuevo día, y todo sería mejor seguramente, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

…

Una hermosa joven pelirroja dormía cómodamente en su cuarto, la luna se filtraba delicadamente por las finas cortinas, se veía adorable con esa suave sonrisa, claro indicio de que tenía un sueño agradable, unos murmullos se escaparon de sus labios con anhelo, agrandando su gesto inicial a la par que se acomodaba mejor entre las sábanas.

-Akane…

…

Era un nuevo día en el distrito de Nerima, el sol brillaba radiante, y una fresca pero suave brisa abanicaba las copas de los árboles, por las calles iba a paso tranquilo y seguro una hermosa joven de azules cabellos, iba feliz hacia la casa de su amiga, a la cual la habían invitado a almorzar, extrañaba mucho a su tía Nodoka, estaba feliz de verlas, claro que a su tío Kento también, era un hombre muy amable con ella, pero nunca se compararía a la relación que llevaba con su querida tía. Así que inhalando una fuerte cantidad del fresco aire siguió su paso feliz de volver a esa casa la cual consideraba que era como su segundo hogar, tenía la sensación de que hoy sería un gran día.

…

Mientras Akane iba camino a la casa de los Saotome, Ranma recién se levantaba, la noche se la paso perdido en sus pensamientos en la joven de ayer, no podía creer que no lo hayan dejado dormir, sobre todo el que nunca tuvo inconvenientes con el sueño. Medio despierto y medio dormido abrió la puerta de su habitación que lo comunicaba con el pasillo, para encontrarse en primera instancia con su prima que venía muy contenta tarareando una canción, pero ni bien lo vio en pijamas aun y rascándose un ojo con la cara de dormido, frunció el ceño para decirle con los brazos en la cintura.

-Buenos días, te parecen estas horas de estar durmiendo? Tendremos visitas y tu recién te levantas!-expreso molesta, está bien que no quería que tuvieran ningún tipo de acercamiento con su amiga, pero tampoco que fuera tan desconsiderado de hacerle ese desplante, al fin y al cabo era su primer almuerzo con ella en mucho tiempo y quería que todo saliera bien.

Él lo último que recordaba era que hoy iría esa chica y la verdad mucho no le interesaba tampoco, su mente estaba más entretenida pensado en la jovencita de ayer y como haría para encontrársela de nuevo ya que no sabía ni donde vivía, solo pestañeo un par de veces un tanto desconcertado por los reclamos de su prima, un tanto exagerados a su gusto, para luego tras taparse un largo bostezo mientras le salían unas lagrimillas, decir a la par que volvía a rascarse un ojo- Buenos días enana…y ya no molestes ya estoy en pie no? Voy al baño y ya me cambio…-y tras sacudirle el pelo se retiró hacia el baño tapándose un nuevo bostezo y a paso perezoso.

-Huuuyyy!a quien le dices enana!Mph!-y girando sobre sus talones se regresaba a ayudar a su madre, el pesado de su primo no le iba a amargar el rato, paso por al lado del espejo que colgaba en el pasillo antes de llegar a las escaleras y observó su nuevo aspecto- Maldita sea Ranma!-gruño enojada ante ver sus cabellos todos desarreglados, el muy maldito la dejo hecha un nido de pájaros.

Mientras que él, tras pasar por el baño regresó a su dormitorio a cambiarse de ropa, pero ante ver como seguía adormilado prefirió volver para darse una ducha, seguramente con eso se despejaba mejor.

…

Llegada Akane a la casa de los Saotome, esta fue recibida por una feliz Nodoka con los brazos abiertos, la cual la abrazo con fuerza contenta de tenerla de nuevo con ellos, estando ella igual de feliz.

-Estas hermosa Akane-chan!todos te extrañamos mucho, y dime no conseguiste ningún novio allá en lo de tu abuela?-pregunto pícara.

-Gracias tía yo también los extrañe, pero no como cree…-termino de decir con un leve carmín, su tía siempre la molestaba con que debía tener un novio, era a veces muy densa con eso, a diferencia de su padre que se reusaba a que su hija menor ya ande de amoríos.

-Huy que lástima…igual no te preocupes cielo que ya llegara el chico de tus sueños- dijo alegre, haciendo a Akane volver a sonrojarse y limitarse a asentir, la incomodaba mucho hablar de esos temas con ella, así que prefirió desviar el rumbo de la charla.

-Y Ranko?-preguntó mientras la buscaba con la mirada, era extraño que no le haya saltado encima ya.

-Fue por unas cosas a la tienda que le pedí para la comida, vendrá en poco, pero ven cuéntame cómo está tu abuela…

Y así siguieron charlando de las cosas que pasaron en ese tiempo de su ausencia, tanto con una como con la otra. Nodoka no paraba de hablarle de su adorado sobrino, Akane ya sabía el gran aprecio que le tenía a ese joven y que prácticamente era un hijo para ella, pero más que asentir y sonreír ante los que le decía su tía no hacía, era realmente muy distintas las opiniones que le daba ella en comparación a las que le daba Ranko, igual escuchaba atentamente cada cosa que le decía.

Pero grande fue el arrepentimiento de Nodoka de llevarla hasta la cocina para seguir con la comida mientras seguían charlando, ya que Akane como una chica muy servicial y amable que era se ofreció a ayudarla, y ella a pesar que era consciente de los pobres dotes culinarios de la joven pues no pudo negarse a su ofrecimiento. Pero no corrió mucho tiempo con que Akane terminara derramando un poco de salsa de soya, y esta manchara su blusa.

-Vaya querida que pena que mancharas la ropa, pero mejor ve al baño a limpiarte, no vaya a ser que se seque la mancha y ahí si no será fácil quitarla- era una buena oportunidad para alejarla lo más posible de ahí. No quería que le arruinara el almuerzo que tanto le costó preparar.

-Si tía tiene razón- comento apenada con su torpeza, y con ya no poder ayudarla, así que sin más comentarios se retiró de la cocina directo al baño, ante una aliviada Nodoka.

Tras subir las escaleras y dirigirse al baño, previamente paso por el cuarto de invitados, e inevitablemente miro hacia la puerta que se encontraba cerrada, preguntándose qué tal sería ese Ranma y si serían tan maravilloso como lo pintaba su tía o tan patán como lo describía su prima, aunque en algo que coincidían ambas es que era un buen chico. Se terminó encogiendo de hombros sin importarle mucho realmente y se dispuso de terminar la escasa distancia que a llevaba hasta su objetivo.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del baño alzo la mano para abrirla, pero ni bien estuvo por rozarla con sus dedos esta se abrió de golpe apareciendo por ella un muchacho, pero no era cualquier muchacho sino uno que ella conocía y deseaba no volver a ver en su vida, y como si con verlo no fuera suficiente este se encontraba completamente desnudo, cubriendo escasamente su desnudez una toalla que lo tapaba únicamente de la cintura hasta por encima de las rodillas, pequeñas gotas caían de sus negros cabellos, y al vapor del baño rodeaba su figura dándole mayor imponencia a la imagen.

Ranma tras abrir la puerta quedo estupefacto ante ver aparecer tras ésta a la jovencita de bellos ojos chocolate; ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente sin emitir ni una palabra como asimilando que nuevamente se encontraban uno frente al otro, Ranma pestaño incrédulo de tenerla enfrente intentando así descartar que no era una broma de su inconsciente o que seguía dormido, y al confirmar que era real nuevamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo sin encontrar él la explicación a ese hecho, sin embargo Akane si sabía porque ella se sonrojaba, y eso se explicaba a tener a un hombre desnudo a dos palmos de distancia.

Luego del momento de mutismo ambos dijeron en perfecta coordinación, mientras se apuntaban con un dedo.

-Tú…

-…la marimacho...

-…el pervertido…

Pero ante la acusaciones de ambos al otro estos fruncieron el ceño fulminándose con la mirada.

-A quien le dices marimacho?!-dijo ella exaltada mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho.

-Pues a ti! mira no más como me dejaste la cara!-decía mientras se apuntaba la zona afectada done aún se notaba un leve enrojecimiento- aún me duele! además como esta eso de pervertido?!eh?! Yo no soy nada de eso!-dijo haciéndose el ofendido, si en algún momento tuvo intenciones de tratarla bien y disculparse por lo del día anterior para iniciar una mejor relación, pues estas quedaron en la nada ante su acusación.

-Pues te la tenías bien merecida por todas las groserías que me dijiste! eres un cerdo!-dijo ella con la mirada fiera sin apartarla de sus ojos azules, más Ranma ante la forma en que ella lo miraba con esos chispeantes y hermosos ojos más su dulce fragancia que lo estaba inundando ante la cercanía, empezó a ponerse nervioso, odiaba que ella le generara eso, le alteraba su estado y parecía un gatito arrinconado contra un león. Así que a lo único que podía hacerle ganar terreno y seguridad y no se notara su verdadero estado era sacar su peor lado, el de cazador y arrogante, además que no pensaba pasar la oportunidad de intentar seducirla, quizás hasta las cosas se volteaban a su favor y la podía terminar arrastrando hasta su cama; Ranma ante la sorpresa y su estado de ansiedad con ella, no era consciente de que era lo que hacía esa chica en la casa de sus tíos, ni mucho menos busco explicaciones a ese hecho y coincidencia; solo se concentró en su objetivo.

-Pues la verdad es que…-dijo con la voz más sexy a la normal mientras le veía los labios de forma provocadora, haciendo que Akane enmudeciera de golpe ante la forma en que actuaba-…creo que todas son escusas tuyas para tenerme cerca…no serás una especie de acosadora? no me sorprende estoy acostumbrado la verdad, pero…mira que seguirme hasta el baño solo para verme en toalla…creo que la única pervertida aquí presente eres tu…-Akane ante su comentario quedó roja facialmente, recordó su indumentaria y eso sumado a sus petulantes y nuevamente fuera de lugar palabras se quedó muda; no supo exactamente como de repente se encontraba contra la pared con el cuerpo semidesnudo de ese joven insoportable y arrogante obstaculizándola, impidiéndole algún escape ya que tenía los brazos colocados entre su cabeza y la miraba de una forma que le provocaba escalofríos, el asunto es que no podía diferenciar si eran agradables o no, de lo único que estaba segura es que la tenía acorralada, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Ese muchacho era un acosador sexual de lo peor, encima ella no podía mover ni un músculo ante lo nerviosa que estaba.

Ranma estaba que se rebozaba de gozo ante el vuelco de la situación, ahora el león sin duda era él, sus nervios quedaron atrás, a la par que su raciocinio, solo una cosa quería hacer y tenía en mente, comerle la boca a esa joven, esos rosados y sexys labios lo llamaban a gritos, eso más ese aroma mentolado que salía de ahí no paraban de seducirlo; aproximo más la distancia hipnotizado con sus ojos y su boca, para decir en murmullo- No debes tomarte tantas molestias en disimular, a dos puertas esta mi cuarto, te aseguro que pasaremos un rato agradable…sabrás porque en mi antigua universidad me llamaban _dragón volador_…-comentó insinuante, a Akane se le subieron más los colores, ese chico hasta miedo le estaba dando, lo peor es que no podía mover un músculo, si él creía que ella lo estaba pasando bien pues estaba muy equivocado, sin saber exactamente de dónde sacó fuerzas para alzar la mano para volver a bofetearlo, pero esta vez él pudo predecir el movimiento y se la sostuvo de la muñeca con una mano mientras la colocaba contra la pared, y decía con la vista afiliada.

-No de nuevo…no me volverás a pegar pequeña fiera…tú y yo descargaremos mejor esa energía que tienes, qué opinas?...será divertido…-estaba siendo tan idiota, y lo pero que ni él se daba cuenta, generalmente no era tan directo ni insistente, pero sus nervios desconocidos, su ansiedad, su presencia, todo lo arrastraba a un lugar que no lo favorecía, mucho menos con gente como ella. A Akane se le empezó a agitar la respiración, así que solo atino a torcer su rostro mientras apretaba fuerte los ojos, y con todo lo que sus pulmones le dieron poder, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente ante lo asustada que estaba.

-RANKOOOOOOOO!

-Ranko?-dijo Ranma descolocado ante nombrar a su prima a la par que alejaba levemente su cuerpo y casi no hacía fuerza en el agarre de su muñeca, recién ante su grito cayó en cuenta de su mal comportamiento, de eso y de que estaba en la casa de sus tíos, o sea que esa joven estaba también ahí. "Ahora que lo pienso…que hace ella aquí? Quien será?", se preguntó, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una tercera voz.

-AKANE!-rugió Ranko al llegar y ver la, para sus ojos, espeluznante escena, hacía escasos dos minutos que había llegado a su casa, apenas llegó y su madre le dijo que Akane se encontraba en la casa se sintió feliz, estaba por subir por si necesitaba ayuda con su blusa sino ella le prestaba una, cuando sintió su grito de ayuda y sin dudarlo corrió las escaleras para ver qué era lo que sucedía, quizás se encontró algún insecto grande en el baño, o un ratón, pero nunca creyó que más que ratón era una rata con trenza lo que la tenía arrinconada, sentía la sangre hervirle, su primo era un miserable sin vergüenza de lo peor, lo mataría!

-Akane?...-preguntó Ranma al ver a su prima la cual estaba roja y lo veía con la mirada más fulminante que creyó que tuviera, más no entendía nada, volvió su vista a la joven que tenía acorralada, y ahí se dio cuenta que el 'Akane' de su prima, era para esa jovencita, ahora ya sabía qué hacía ahí, esa no era más ni nada menos que la amiga de su prima, la famosa Akane; esa idea lo dejo en un pequeño trance, el cual fue interrumpido por un empujón de ella, para luego ver como corría hasta su prima y se colocaba detrás de esta, y a él lo veía con cierto temor sin irse el rojo de su cara, mientras su prima lo seguía fulminando con la mirada teniendo sus brazos cruzados y hacía un jueguito con su pie derecho.

-Ahora…me pueden explicar que mierda sucede acá!-dijo enojada viendo de reojo a su amiga para luego ver directamente a su primo que ahora las veía, a la par que pestañaba aun aturdido, esperando una explicación- te hizo algo Akane?- vio como negaba sin decir nada, aliviada de que su primo no se fuera de la raya, largó un suspiro para relajarse un poco y no parecer un ogro, tras decir aun resentida- él es mi primo Ranma…y ella…mi amiga Akane, Akane Tendo…ahora…me van a decir que carajos hacían?!-la paciencia no le duro mucho.

-Tu eres Akane? Vaya…que…coincidencia…-termino de decir suavemente- ella es la que me dejo esto…-hablo de brazos cruzados mientras se señalaba la mejilla, como si eso explicara todo, Akane solo frunció el ceño ante su descarada actitud, más Ranko solo agrandó los ojos con sorpresa, para luego torciendo sus ojos hacia atrás decirle a su amiga.

-Este es el cerdo cretino y sexópata que te insultó ayer?-le preguntó aun sorprendida, reflejándose en sus facciones la sorpresa, la vio asentir, para luego decirle.

-Si…y me estaba acosando recién! me quería llevar hasta su cuarto! es un pervertido de lo peor!

-Ranma! se puede saber que mierda te pasa por esa cabeza?! En qué quedamos?!-exigió saber ella.

-Yo no sabía que ella era tu amiga! recién me entero!- justifico ofendido de ser atacado por ambas, además que los apelativos que mencionaban hacía su persona no le cayeron en mucha gracia, pero callo, estaba arrepentido de su actitud, y se los merecía, aun no se creía lo idiota que podía llegar a ser.

-Y tu invitas a las mujeres a tu cama sin siquiera saber su nombre?!-preguntó entre incrédula e indignada.

-Aamm…bueno…-decía mientras veía hacia el techo como no dándole mucha importancia a ese hecho, para tras largar un suspiro volver la vista hacia las jovencitas que tenía en frente, mejor demostraba de una vez que no era tan desagradable como hasta ahora dio a entender y ofrecía las merecidas disculpas- Discúlpame…me comporte muy mal contigo desde un principio…lo siento- dijo mientras desviaba la vista, nunca le gusto pedir disculpas ni era muy bueno dándolas, más cuando lo consideraba muy necesario doblegaba su orgullo y las ofrecía.

Akane solo lo vio desconfiada, no es como si solo con esas palabras le borrara los tragos amargos que le generó, sin duda ella ya tenía su propio concertó de ese tal Ranma, sin duda su tía se equivocaba, y su prima ni se acercaba…era de lo peor…

Ranma al ver que no decía nada, le vio de reojo, y con las mejillas rojas volvió a decir- De verdad…prometo no volver a comportarme así…me equivoque…eeehhh…mejor…me voy a cambiar…-dijo al final al ver que nada conseguía, parecía que si la había asustado, les pasó al lado mientras caminaba a paso acelerado hasta su cuarto, si la tierra se llegaba a abrir se tiraría de cabeza, se sentía realmente mal, y lo peor de todo es que se estaba dando cuenta que la misma chica que le había interesado ahora resultaba ser la misma que le había prometido a su prima que no tocaría, se refregó el cerquillo frustrado con ambas manos mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta de su habitación tras cerrarla, no podía tener peor suerte.

-Y con lo que me quería meter con ella…-murmuró desilusionado- en fin…lo mejor será mantener las distancias…-se dijo para sí convencido de cumplirle a su prima, total al fin y al cabo solo era una mujer para tener un poco de sexo no?

Y con esos pensamientos y esa decisión en mente se dispuso a vestirse.

…

-Estas bien A-chan?-le preguntó mientras la tenía tomada de los hombros, vio cómo su amiga le sonreía y asentía levemente, generando ese gesto que ella le devuelva la sonrisa aunque en sus ojos aún se observara preocupación.

-De verdad amiga, solo me sorprendí de la situación, pero no te preocupes, todo está bien…y con respecto a tu primo…

-Es un idiota lo se…pero no te preocupes no es malo…

-Lo se…no le demos mayor importancia si? Solo lo ignoraré, la verdad que no me importa mucho mientras mantenga su cordura- le explicó tranquila, la verdad es que lo detestaba, pero no le daría mayor importancia.

-Sí, y cualquier cosa me dices!-dijo más tranquila.

-Sip!

-Ahora vamos a ayudar a mamá que ya debe de estar casi lista la comida- y tras su asentimiento ambas bajaron a lo indicado, mas Ranko no podía estar más feliz, el idiota de su primo se hecho tierra solito, igual no pensaba bajar la guardia.

Continuará…

* * *

Regreeeeee!n_n,Hola tanto tiempo!:D,los extrañe!TT_TT, pues si volví y espero no tener que volver a tomarme tanto tiempo, la verdad es que el tiempo pasa muy rápido, al menos en mi mundo, no puedo creer que ya haga casi 7 semanas desde mis retirada temporal. Pero bueno lo bueno es que regrese con ganas de seguir compartiendo con ustedes de mis historias, no podré hacerlo con la misma frecuencia ya que el semestre no acaba y aún tengo cosas que hacer pero bueno, aunque no actualizare con la misma frecuencia que de un principio intentare que tengan de mi al menos dos o tres actualizaciones por semana de los cuatro fic que llevo en curso.

Pobre de nuestro Ranma, las cosas se le complicaron más aun, es difícil cambiar la impresión que se llevó Akane de él, pero bueno, veamos cómo se van dando las cosas, espero que les haya gustado como quedo el capítulo! Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por seguir la historia! agradezco sus comentarios!:)

Rya16: Hola!n_n todo lindo? pues si esos dos tiene que acabar en desastre sino no son ellos, pero en este cap tampoco les fue muy bien, je, y pues si aunque Ranko estalló de celos, al final resultó ser la más satisfecha de los tres, jeje, bueno ojala te haya gustado el capi como quedo, muchas gracias por comentar y por la paciencia!:) un beso grande nos leemos!

D : Hola!n_n como estas? Pues si Ranma se merecía más que un cachetazo, pero el chico no quedo conforme con la situación anterior que tuvo que seguir metiendo la pata, XD, y bueno, como dijo Ranko el solo se hecho tierra encima, veamos como la remonta, aunque por ahora está decidido a darle vuelta de hoja al asunto con Akane, veamos hasta cuando aguanta, je, muchas gracias por comentar y por la paciencia!:), me alegra pila que te guste el fic!nos leemos en el próximo! un beso grande!

Susyakane: Hola!n_n,como estas? pues si sin duda Shampoo da con el papel, ;), si ambos llevan esas personalidades pero Ranma destaca, jeje, y a la pobre de Akane la tendremos en un lío sin duda, pero bueno Ranko no les pondrá fácil las cosas a ninguno, me alegro pila que te guste el fic!n_n, bueno muchas gracias por comentar y por la paciencia!:) Un beso grande! nos leemos!

Mary: Hola amiga!n_n, como estas? Pues esos dos sacan chispas en todos los aspectos, je, pero bueno veamos cómo se van desarrollando las cosas, aunque Ranko tenga las cosas difíciles no se dejara vencer, ojala te haya gustado como quedo el capi!muchas gracias por comentar y por la paciencia!:), y también por los buenos deseos y suerte que me enviaste en el reviews del aviso (y que los malos de FF borraron), de verdad gracias eres un sol!*-*, nos leemos en la próxima!un beso grande!

Critikal: Hola!n_n, todo lindo? Pues bueno ya se encontraron y aquí los tienes, Ranma quedo más enterrado que antes, veamos hasta donde le llega la determinación de no meterse con la peliazul, ojala te haya gustado el capi!muchas gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos un beso!

Ranma K: Hola!n_n, todo lindo? Pues bueno como prometí pronto tendrías noticias mías, y como soy mujer de palabra cumplí, je, pues si al pobre Ranma lo recibieron con un golpe, y ahora no le fue muy bien tampoco, pero bueno no todo en la vida es color de rosas, ;P, ojala te haya gustado el capi!muchas gracias por comentar y por la paciencia! nos leemos en la próxima! un beso!

: Hola!n_n, bueno muchas gracias!me alegro pila de que te gusten mis fic! A mi parecer Ranma y Akane son la mejor pareja, *-*, bueno ojala te haya gustado el capi!muchas gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos un saludo!

Asv: Hola amigaaaa!:D, ay como te extraño!solo espero que tus cosas anden bien y que pronto puedas volver a la situación que más te guste, por mi no te preocupes yo feliz de leer tus comentarios!n_n, cuando puedas me dejas y cuando no, no importa, yo soy feliz de saber que en alguna parte estás leyéndolo mis actua y entreteniéndote un rato! Bueno muchas gracias por tus considerarme de las mejores, pero me falta mucho muchísimo para ser una escritora con todas las letras, pero igual agradezco de corazón eso y todo el apoyo y buenas vibras que me das!te queiro!y ojala pueda volver a tenerte más seguido por aquí, cuídate amiga mía!y muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario!:), un abrazo grande del oso más grande y peludo que tengas en la vuelta, jaja, nos leemos pronto!

Bry: Hola amiga!tanto tiempo!n_n, como has estado? Espero que bien, pues bueno yo aquí regresando y esperando poder seguir entreteniéndolos un poco, hablando del fic, pues si, Ranma se merecía de sobra ese cachetazo y más, pero entre la conmoción nuestra pequeña Akane hizo lo que pudo, je, pero en fin, en este cap aunque tampoco pudo darle una golpiza, el chico si se dio cuenta de sus errores, aunque bueno…quedo suficientemente justificado que se deba a los nervios que ella le genera y que no sabe el motivo?mmm…pues no sé, pero bueno veamos cómo avanza esa relación, así como va mutando la situación de los primos, bueno ojala te haya gustado como quedo el capi!muchas gracias por comentar y por la paciencia!:)nos leemos!un beso grande!

Maxhika: Hola rubi!n_n, como has estado? Ojala que bien! Pues bueno aquí estoy de vuelta!vuelvo a agradecerte por el mensaje que me dejaste en el aviso que publique y que los malos de FF borraron, en el aviso que deje en mi perfil deje un mensaje para ti pero no se si lo llegaste a leer, igual no importa, muchas gracias de corazón!eres un amor!*-*, pues bueno aquí estoy y aquí me quedo, jeje, por lo menos por un tiempo. Me alegra pila que te haya gustado como quedo el capi!pues sí sé que Ranma se merecía semejante paliza como la que describes o más, pero con respecto a tu duda de si incluiré artes marciales, pues no, en este UA las dejare de lado, así como el famoso y conocido mazo marca AT, ;P, pero bueno en este capi el chico no es como si no se lo hubiera merecido, pero en fin…no se ganó una golpiza pero si el desprecio de la chica, eso puede ser peor y doler más cuando alguien te interesa, pero vamoooosss…es Ranma Saotome, con sus ojos azules y su sonrisa de ensueño! Además de más cosas…je, así que el chico no se ganara su odio para siempre, además como quise resaltar un poco en este cap, es un buen chico de buenos sentimientos, que sea mujeriego no lo hace mala gente, más si va de frente y no engaña. Pero en fin, la que si quedo beneficiada por ahora es la pelirroja, veamos cómo se sigue desarrollando nuestro trio amoroso, je. Muchas gracias por comentar y por la paciencia!:) Bueno hermosa te debo unos reviews de indiferencia, apenas pueda y saldo mi deuda, ;P, un beso grande y nos leemos pronto! Cuídate!

Reiki: Amigaaa!todo lindo?n_n, ay yo aquí extrañándote a ti y todo FF!pero ya volví!:D, como van tus cosas? Las mías bien no me quejo, aun no tengo notas pero ahora me hicieron hacer un trabajo muuuuyyy pesado, pero bueno como pude me las ingenié para actualizar. Pues si esos dos tienen que conocerse entre desastre generalmente, pero bueno ahí es cuando el amor mejor brota, jeje, Pues Shampoo va a tener su lugar en este fic, no sé si se ganará el odio o no de los lectores, pero veamos cómo se desarrolla la cosa, tanto con ella como con los protagonistas de la historia, por ahora nuestro amigo de trenza no está haciendo bien las cosas,XD, bueno amiga mía ojala te haya gustado como quedo el capi!muchas gracias por comentar y por la paciencia!:), un beso grande! cuídate!

KattytoNebel: Hola!bueno pues se complicó un poquito más la cosa entre estos chicos, je, veamos cómo se van dando las cosas, gracias por comentar!:) ojala te haya gustado el capi!un beso!

Bueno hermosa gente de FF, esto sería todo por hoy de esta historia, seguiré con las demás!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	5. Ignorando realidades

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ENTRE PRIMOS**

CAPÍTULO 5- Ignorando realidades

Estaban las mujeres en la mesa, esperando la llegada del joven Saotome para iniciar con el almuerzo.

Akane al final termino cambiándose por una blusa que le ofreció Ranko, se encontraba muy incómoda realmente, lo último que deseaba era compartir la mesa con ese chico, los recuerdos estaban tan frescos y recientes que aun la martirizaban, aún no había podido digerir la situación y ahora tenía que comer junto a ese extraño que la acaba de acosar en esa misma casa. Además le generaba tantos nervios su presencia, y lo peor es que no entendía porque, claro que le podía echarla culpa a la situación, pero había algo más en el fondo, y ella no sabía que era, pero igual lo ignoró, lo ignoró completamente dispuesta a concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante. Su almuerzo con su tía y su querida amiga Ranko.

Ranko la miraba de reojo, la notaba algo nerviosa, seguramente la presencia de su primo era la causa, sentía algo de pena por ella; muy en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo, no quería que ella lo desprecie, pero era tan en el fondo que no le dio mayor trascendencia. Si su amor estaba en peligro ella lo defendería con uñas y dientes.

Ranma hizo acto de presencia, ya cambiado y peinado con su clásica trenza, y como le solía suceder cada vez que ingresaba a un lugar, la mirada de las féminas se concentraron en su persona. Alzó la vista, y unos ojos chocolates captaron su completa atención, pero así como hicieron contacto, ella los aparto, y el ante verla arrugar el ceño se tensó imperceptiblemente, podía sentir sus músculos más rígidos, sin duda ese sería un almuerzo muy incómodo.

– Cariño te estábamos esperando, ahora ya podemos iniciar con el almuerzo– comento feliz Nodoka para comenzar a servir, el mencionado solo asintió con la cabeza y le dedico una leve sonrisa a su tía, se ubicó en su lugar, el cual era a un costado de ella, y enfrentando a su prima Ranko, la cual estaba sentada al lado de Akane, teniendo campo amplio para observarla. Cuando se levantó esa mañana estaría muy satisfecho de esa situación, pero ahora no tenía motivos para agradecer ese hecho, todo lo contrario, realmente era increíble lo irónica que era a veces la vida.

– ¡Oh! que descuidada soy… ¿ustedes ya se conocían? –pregunto Nodoka curiosa ante ver que ninguno de los jóvenes hizo la menor intención de presentarse.

–Sí mamá…se conocieron cuando Akane fue a limpiar su blusa…–comento Ranko para evitarse explicaciones a su madre– yo los presenté…–agregó recibiendo un tazón de arroz de parte de ella, intentando que las palabras salieran lo más naturales posibles.

–Ya veo…y dime Akane-chan, ¿qué te parece mi sobrino?, ¿verdad que es un chico muy varonil? ¡Es sin duda el mejor partido! ¡Hasta hacen una linda pareja! –comento alegre, haciendo que a Ranko se les crisparan los nervios y perdiera repentinamente el apetito, si su madre pensaba emparejar a esos dos, ya tendrían una extensa charla ambas más tarde. Mas Ranma solo se sonrojo, su tía siempre alardeaba de él, pero jamás le paso que lo hiciera delante de una joven, ya que él jamás les presentó alguna cuando iban de visita a su casa, ni tuvo la desgracia de que lo vieran con alguna, si se enteró de muchas de su larga lista de conquistas, pero no más de eso. Y Akane solo quería irse de esa mesa, su tía no le ponía más fácil la situación, no quiso ser grosera, pero tampoco se iba a subir al tren de su tía y alardear de lo maravilloso que era el chico, ya que no solo se sentía como una mentirosa e hipócrita, sino que le repudiaba darle más motivo para inflarle el ego a ese tipo; inevitablemente recordó las palabras que le murmuró con tanta seguridad a su oído hace escaso tiempo, afectando eso su respuesta y modulando el coraje que sentía le respondió con una falsa sonrisa.

–Tía…creo que usted y yo tenemos conceptos diferentes de virilidad…gracias–y procedió a aceptar su tazón, Nodoka la quedo mirando con intriga, no supo qué quiso decirle con eso, pero tampoco la cuestionó.

–Oyeee…–murmuró él suavemente en queja, al oír sus palabras arrugo el ceño, ¿estaba acaso insinuando que él no era lo suficientemente hombre para ella? ¿Que se creía? ¿La emperatriz de China? ¡JA! Si supiera que tan _viril _podía ser. "Si solo me dieras la oportunidad verías como en un dos por tres te dejo sin aliento entre mis sábanas…ya veremos si soportas mi _virilidad…_estúpida marimacho…" pensaba enojado, pero luego se amonestó y se dio un par de bofetadas mentales, él no debía de pensar en ella como una mujer, sino como una… ¿amiga? No eso era imposible, más de una de sus amigas terminaron en su cuarto sin ropa, entonces, ¿enemiga? Tampoco, a esas también les había demostrado de lo que era capaz un Saotome, ¿hermana?...mmm…nunca tuvo una, pero sería como el sentimiento que tiene hacia Ranko, sin duda las únicas féminas que él no miraba como mujeres para satisfacer eran las que llevaba parentesco con él, esas y las que le superaban diez años o estaban comprometidas, casados, con hijos, o ambas cosas. Y Akane no era ninguna de ellas, así que lo mejor sería verla como de la familia, como Ranko había dicho que era, un integrante más de la familia Saotome. "Pero…no es en realidad de mi familia…" ese pensamiento cruzó como un rayo su conciencia, pero enseguida lo alejó de su mente.

A Ranko las palabras de su amiga simplemente le dieron ganas de reventar a carcajada limpia, que alguien ponga en duda lo varonil que es su primito y encima delante de su madre, era algo para pagar, no sabía que le causaba más gracias si la cara de desconcierto de su madre, o la de indignación de Ranma, era para ella sin duda todo un espectáculo a apreciar.

–Por cierto, ¿papá no iba a venir a comer? Pensé que hoy salía temprano por ser sábado– pregunto la chica de rojos cabellos para amansar un poco el ambiente y cambiar de tema.

–Si cielo, pero llamó diciendo que se le hizo un poco tarde, así que llegara después del almuerzo, lo siento por eso Akane-chan.

–No se preocupe tía, aunque sí quiero ver al tío Kenta, al igual que a ustedes lo extrañe, sobre todo sus charlas del trabajo–comentó risueña, a su tía y a Ranko se les sombreó su frente de negro, lo último que querían era escuchar de esas charlas.

–Si querida, comprendo…–dijo con una sonrisa fingida la mujer de impecable kimono. –Por cierto, deben estar muy entusiastas, en dos semanas arrancan las sus clases en la universidad.

– ¡Si estamos muy emocionadas! –dijo Ranko alegre, asintiendo Akane con una sonrisa.

–Es bueno iniciar así sus estudios, Ranma también va a ir a la misma universidad, ¡¿no es maravilloso?! –dijo con sus manos juntas, demostrando así su alegría.

Ambas bajaron su entusiasmo ante eso, y a Ranko se le cedieron los palillos al punto de casi romperlos, otra vez su madre insinuando lo que no debía insinuar, engullo con rabia la comida en su boca, una actitud muy poco propia de ella, y una idea flecho su mente, y con una sonrisa burlona comentó tras tragar sus alimentos-Esperemos que esta vez te vaya mejor primito, y no te lleves casi la mitad de materias a examen…eso te pasa por vivir detrás de faldas…

Ranma arrugó el ceño, y fulminó con la mirada a su prima, le molestó que lo dejara como un idiota frente a Akane y su tía, e intentando controlar la acidez en sus palabras le respondió– Tranquila, verás que no por nada soy un Saotome…en todo en lo que me propongo obtengo la victoria…–dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

–Pues créeme soy igual, todo lo que me propongo lo consigo…ya que también soy Saotome, así también como soy de palabra, y cumplo con ella…– ¿fue su impresión o la estaba amenazando? Inevitablemente pensó en su amiga, y la rabia le corrió por el cuerpo, así que sin querer perder terreno lanzo ese recordatorio, por las dudas.

Él ante sus palabras quedo un tanto desconcertado, ¿que tenía que ver la palabra con el implícito reto en los estudios que le estaba planteando?, decidió no darle mayor importancia y siguió con su comida.

–A nosotros nos ira genial seguramente, no por nada éramos las mejores en el salón– agregó Akane ante los presentes para apoyar a su amiga, ya que ella si percibió el reto de su primo, aunque solo se lo tomó con una tonta riña infantil.

– ¡Es verdad! ¡Y así seguirá siendo! –apoyo la otra con su usual entusiasmo.

–No lo dudo mis niñas, nuevamente me harán sentir orgullosa, y supongo que tú también cariño…– y miro de reojo su katana que descasaba relajadamente cerca de la mesa apoyada en la pared, para luego dirigir una amenazante mirada a su sobrino– le prometí a tu madre que esta vez tendías éxitos en los estudios, así que imagino que serás más responsable…

Ranma trago en seco, y asintiendo tontamente dijo sumamente dócil, había olvidado esa faceta de su tía– cl-claro tía…verás que si…–y se engullo la comida muy nervioso, a Ranko le corrió una fría corriente por la espalda, compadecía a su primo si iba a estar en la mira de su madre, y Akane solo sintió algo de pesar por él, pero fue por muy escasos segundos, esfumándose tan rápido así como llegó el sentimiento.

–Pero adelante sigan comiendo mis niños que la comida se enfría– agregó feliz la mujer, y entre más charlas triviales la comida siguió su curso, y aunque la tensión seguía en el aire, medianamente agradable terminaron de comer, y cada uno siguió en sus actividades.

…

Un par de días habían corrido, Akane seguía visitando la casa de su amiga, pero evitaba al joven de ojos azules, y él era consciente de que lo evadía, pero lo que no entendía era porque le molestaba. Sí, le molestaba mucho su rechazo, es más, le dolía en cierta manera, el problema es que no sabía porque, no entendía que lo llevaba a realmente preocuparse porque para ella sea tan poca cosa, tan despreciable, ¿sería acaso el hecho de que era la primer chica que lo ignoraba? ¿Se debería a eso acaso esa necesidad de que no lo ignore o evada? Sí, debía ser así, pero tampoco quería darle mucha más vueltas al asunto, no debía preocuparse por una persona que al final de cuentas no tenía ningún significado en su vida, solo era la amiga de su prima, nada más, no debía preocuparse tanto.

Sin embargo, si se preocupaba, lo que no llegaba a entender era el por qué…

En esos pensamientos estaba mientras el agua caliente del ofuro le inundaba el cuerpo y destensaba sus músculos, lo abrigaba y a la vez relajaba, echó la cabeza para atrás y cerró sus ojos, debía dejar de pensar tanto en ella, aunque era inevitable si la veía casi todos los días, sentía su voz, su presencia, su risa, lo inundaba con su belleza, era inevitable, se le estaba metiendo con cizaña, y si con verla en su casa no fuera suficiente, también la vería en la universidad, sin duda día a día la cosa se complicaba.

Creía que debía de alguna manera apaciguar las aguas así por lo menos no se sentiría tan incómodo, y suponía que ella tampoco se sentiría incómoda. Sacudió la cabeza. Ahí estaba otra vez pensando en ella, en lo que a ella le sería cómodo o no. ¿Que importaba eso? ¿Qué le importaba a él si estaba cómoda en su presencia? Solo debía importarle lo que a él le pasaba, e intentar mejorar la situación solo porque para él eso era más conveniente, si tenía que convivir con ella, por lo menos no sentir esa tensión en el ambiente, solo por eso, no por otra razón.

Decidido a eso estaba mientras bajaba la escalera, recién venía de su relajante baño y momento de reflexión, internamente enojado con él mismo por pensar tanto en esa jovencita, pero era inevitable por ahora. Esperaba que luego de calmar las aguas entre ambos mejorara su estado.

Suspiro fuerte, y fue a ingresar a la sala pero unos sonidos lo detuvieron, siendo esos sonidos las risas de ella y su prima, y sin saber muy bien porque se quedó escondido, como un espía, como un invasor pasivo a su intimidad, miró cuidando no ser descubierto hacía donde estaban ellas, y pudo apreciar como conversaban mientras leían unas revistas y a la par reían. Pudo apreciar para su gozo lo hermosa que se veía con esas sincera sonrisa, se quedó embobado mirándola, y quiso, anhelo, que un día ella le dedicara una sonrisa así de bella, de sincera, y de hermosa, solo a él, y a nadie más que él.

Se detuvo en seco ante su pensamiento.

¿Qué hacía él anhelando una sonrisa? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué sintió una repentina necesidad de que cada sonrisa de sus labios sea para él? ¿Qué le sucedía con esa joven? El siempre anhelo de una mujer fogosos besos, buenas curvas, excelente rendimiento e imaginación, sin reprensiones ni prejuicios, y que reventaran de sobredosis de sexo. No una simple sonrisa, ese gesto tan simple como banal y que no genera ninguna satisfacción sexual, ¿desde cuándo piensa de esa forma tan cursi? ¡Ni que fuera una romántico ahora! ¡Era completamente absurdo!

Pero sin embargo…

Si la quería, si quería que ella le sonriera, pensaba mientras la veía de nuevo haciendo ese gesto mientras jugaba con un mechón de su corta y azulada cabellera, pareciéndole a él un gesto endemoniadamente coqueto y provocador, sin embargo sabía que ella no lo hacía con intención, lo que ella desperdigaba era una coquetería natural que lo volvía loco. Libero un suspiro mientras recostaba su ancha y musculosa espalda sobre la pared del pasillo que le servía de refugio y era su cómplice en su espionaje, ni él se entendía, y ya cansado de buscarle respuestas al asunto, decidió que solo buscaría hacer las paces y listo. Sintió la voz de su prima, y supo que esa sería su oportunidad, no era muy fácil encontrarla sola realmente, su prima parecía lapa y nunca se le desprendía.

–Akane voy por un té frío, ¿quieres algo? –pregunto Ranko mientras se paraba para dirigirse a la cocina.

– ¡También quiero uno por favor! – comentó alegre, para luego volver a ojear la revista.

– ¡Está bien! ¡Marchan dos té helados! –y sin más se dirigió a su destino.

Ranma al verla sola, se armó de valor e ingresó a la sala, era su oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero Akane ni bien lo vio adentrarse, mudo su expresión relajada a una seria y escéptica, y sin muchas ganas de dirigirle la palabra hablo para ella misma mientras se ponía de pie.

–Mejor voy a ayudarla.

– ¡Espera Akane! –dijo mientras le tomaba la muñeca, ella solo lo quedo viendo con una ceja alzaba mientras veía su muñeca y luego a él, así lo hizo un par de veces, y él al captar el mensaje la soltó– disculpa…quiero hablar contigo.

–No sé qué tenga usted que hablar conmigo, pero dudo que me interese – respondió mientras cruzaba sus brazos, a la par que fruncía levemente el ceño.

Él suspiro cansino, eso sería más complicado de lo que espero.

–Mira, sé que me porte como un patán…–la vio alzar una ceja y verlo con interrogación, el frunció levemente el ceño y acepto de mala gana– está bien…muy patán…sí, y fui un cerdo ¿ok?...el asunto es que…lo siento, de verdad, me arrepiento de ello, y debido a que nos veremos seguido, creo que por lo menos deberíamos intentar llevarnos bien ¿no? –pregunto con una sonrisa de las que llevaba la insignia Saotome en ella, sabía que sus sonrisas eran infalibles y derretían hasta a la mujer más terca y fría; claro, eso creía hasta que conoció a esa chica.

–No veo necesidad de llevarme bien con usted señor Saotome, me limito a ignorarlo, por favor haga lo mismo–comento mordaz, y dándose la vuelta se dispuso a irse a la cocina.

Ranma al ver su reacción agrandó los ojos con sorpresa, pero algo que lo caracterizaba era su terquedad y persistencia, y él no pensaba dejarla ir hasta no ver un avance, por mínimo que este fuera.

– ¡No Akane! Aguarda... –dijo lo último con suavidad ya que nuevamente tomo su muñeca y le dio la vuelta, ella ya con el ceño fruncido quito su mano con brusquedad y apuntándole el pecho con un dedo le dijo completamente enfadada.

– ¡Puede dejar de molestarme! ¡¿Que no ve que paso de usted y no me interesan sus disculpas ni sus intenciones?!¡Entienda que no me interesa mantener una relación con usted y desista de mí! – y dándose la vuelta se dispuso por tercera vez regresar a la cocina y alejarse de ese sujeto que definitivamente consideraba insoportable.

Ranma al ver que nuevamente se alejaba y ni siquiera lo dejaba hablar o aceptar sus disculpas, sintiéndose completamente rechazado y humillado, solo sintió rabia correr por su cuerpo, apretó fuerte los puños y el entrecejo, y modulando su voz y en un manotazo de ahogado porque le crea dijo camuflando en buenas intenciones su coraje.

– ¡Pero yo no la veo como una mujer! ¡No tengo intenciones de ningún tipo con su persona desde que supe quién es! ¡No me interesa esa relación! – que buscaba exactamente con esas palabras no lo tenía muy claro, ¿qué le hiciera caso? ¿Que no se retirara? ¿Que lo escuche? ¿Insultarla por la humillación que sintió? ¡¿Qué no la veía como mujer?! Pero que disparate... solo alguien muy ingenuo y despistado creería semejante idiotez, si se notaba a leguas que era mentira, él si la veía como mujer lo único es que no quería meterse con ella por evitarse problemas innecesarios a su gusto y necesidad. Lo que hasta el momento no sabía es que ella si era ese tipo de persona.

La vio detenerse ante sus últimas palabras a la par que su cuerpo se tensaba, giró su cuerpo sobre sus talones y lo vio con cierta curiosidad y a la vez molestia, para volver a dirigirle la palabra.

– ¿Que quiere decir con que no me ve como mujer eh?

–No lo tomes a mal...pero desde que supe quien eras, pues, no te veo con los mismos ojos–respondió con cautela, tomo como una pequeña victoria interna el que ella volviera a mantener diálogo con él, eso era un pequeño avance a su gusto.

– ¿Y cómo se supone que me ve ahora señor Saotome? –preguntó de brazos cruzados y con su ceño todavía fruncido.

–Pues... –no sabía que decirle, así que atinó a responderle lo primero que se le vino a la mente –...como de la familia... –y sonrió levemente, cruzando los dedos tras su espalda para que le creyera, que ella rompiera esa capa de hielo con él ya se había convertido en un capricho, solo buscaba que dejara de rehusar su presencia, con eso, al menos al grado que él consideraba satisfactorio, se sentía cumplido.

– ¿De tu familia? –pregunto extrañada, menguando de a poco su ceño, así como la tensión de sus músculos.

–Sí...ya sabes, como...si fueras una más, una especie de prima-hermana... –al verla como ahora solo lo veía con toda la curiosidad reflejada en sus facciones, y sintiéndose más seguro y a la par incrédulo de que le creyera agrego- solo así te puedo ver, créeme que no me metería contigo, sería como hacerlo con Ranko, y eso para mí está fuera de mi rango de alcance... –terminó de decir con una sonrisa firme y segura, buscando transmitir el mismo sentimiento a su acompañante.

–Mmm...¿Debería creerle?

– ¡Por supuesto! estoy siendo completamente sincero, así que... ¿hacemos las paces? ¿Sin rencores? – pregunto mientras extendía su mano y clavaba sus iris en su acompañante, sin entender porque cada vez que lo hacía algo cálido le traspasaba el pecho, y los nervios lo inundaban, más hizo de tripas corazón y se controló, por más que sentía un leve temblor en sus rodillas. "¡Demonios! otra vez esta sensación, ¿porque me pasará esto con ella? ¿Qué efecto genera en mí que me altera a tal grado?...no me gusta sentirme así, pero a la vez...tampoco me disgusta, ¡uuussshhh! es esto tan extraño y complicado..." pensaba sintiendo un caos en su cabeza al par que extendía su mano buscando amansar las aguas con ella.

Akane vio con cierto recelo esa gran mano masculina extendida, y con cierta inseguridad se la estrecho– Esta bien señor Saotome, vivamos la fiesta en paz... –aclaro mientras se la estrechaba con cuidado de que no intentara algo indebido, aún no confiaba en él, pero aceptaba que si se lo tenía que cruzar casi todos los días y quería seguir yendo con tranquilidad a esa casa, pues debía intentar no generar ese clima tan espeso e incómodo en su presencia, al fin y al cabo mientras no volviera a meterse con ella se consideraba satisfecha.

Mas Ranma ni bien capturo su pequeña y cálida mano entre la suya un perturbador escalofrío le corrió por el cuerpo, sintió como un chispazo, y su corazón lo demostró en todo su vigor ya que retumbaba tan fuerte y acelerado que parecía que se le saldría del pecho, sintió un calor en su rostro, y supuso que de nuevo se sonrojo, maldiciendo inmensamente a su cuerpo por manifestarse de forma tan poco común e inusual de nuevo con esa mujer. Pero esta vez a pesar de todos esos hechos en su interior mantuvo la cordura y no hizo ni dijo nada más, solo desvió su mirada de la suya y soltó su mano con suavidad, aclaró su garganta para luego decir intentando recuperar su seguridad y alargar el momento a su lado.

–Aaammm... ¿no crees que deberías dejar eso de señor Saotome y llamarme Ranma?, y también tutéame, me haces sentir como si tuviera veinte años más que tú y solo te llevo un año...

–No vaya tan rápido señor Saotome, apenas y estoy depositando un poco de confianza en sus palabras, no sea abusivo –dijo con seriedad, y sin más se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino. Ranma solo suspiro ante su actitud, pero levemente alegre sonrió satisfecho, ya había superado esa situación con ella, esperaba ahora y poder quedarse tranquilo.

Miro su mano con curiosidad, y un desquicio de duda lo inundo, ¿realmente estaría satisfecho con esa situación? pero alejo esa duda así como llegó, y prefirió no darle mayor trascendencia al asunto.

Mientras la situación con los jóvenes se daba, Ranko se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina escuchando todo mientras apretaba la bandeja con rabia y su ceño se fruncía exageradamente, tenía los labios empuñados y sentía su sangre correr caliente por sus venas. "¿Que mierda te propones Ranma? a mí no me vas a hacer creer que la vez como un familiar, te conozco demasiado bien y no soy ingenua como Akane..." pensaba colérica la chica, muchas dudas atormentaban su cabeza, pero tras cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente intento relajarse, quizás sus celos y paranoias la estaban dominando, quizás solo era lo que parecía a simple vista, un simple tratado de paz para llevar la fiesta en calma, apretó los labios formando una línea con ellos intentando mantenerse tranquila, abrió los ojos y tras liberar el aire se dispuso a salir de su escondite y regresar con su amiga, intentando ignorar ese hecho, y dispuesta a prestar mayor atención a los movimientos de su primo, una mujer enamorada nunca debe bajar la guardia.

...

Ranko intento ignorar el tratado de paz de ellos al ver que no había mucho acercamiento, ni veía a Ranma interesado en buscarla, solo hacía sus actividades normales, las cuales consistían en comer, dormir, ver televisión, ayudar a su madre con los mandados casualmente y en la noche perderse como buen casanova que era. Aunque la espinita de la duda no se iba, en un par de veces lo vio observarla de forma intensa, detallarla con la mirada, y hasta sonrojarse cuando sonreía, esos eran por ahora los indicios que tenía. Que Akane le gustaba no era un secreto para ella, es que ¿cómo no gustarle?, si era hermosa, era la mujer más bella que conocía, tan delicada y adorable, su ingenuidad e inocencia solo la hacía más interesante, sus labios eran una combinación perfecta a la tentación y perdición, sus ojos eran tan cálidos y profundos, que te hacían sumergirte en un mar de maravillosas sensaciones, y su cuerpo...era simplemente perfecto, su piel blanca e inmaculada, tenía el beneficio de decir que sabía que era tan o más suave a como lucía, su aroma natural era embriagador, y su sonrisa, eso era la cereza del pastel, simplemente hacía que su corazón se derritiera y quisiera dejar su expresión petrificada en su rostro para poder verla siempre así, fresca, natural, alegre, feliz; aunque cuando lloraba también era hermosa, sumándole ese toque de fragilidad que te daban unas angustiantes y desesperadas ganas de protegerla y acobijarla en tus brazos, esas gotas saladas bajando por sus blancas mejillas junto a sus ojos cristalizados y ese pedido silencioso de ayuda en su mirada solo la hacían ver como una muñeca de porcelana, frágil y hermosa, simplemente perfecta, así era Akane, perfecta.

Suspiro largamente, si, no lo podía culpar si Akane le gustaba, era inevitable, pero de ahí a que sienta verdaderos sentimientos era un tema aparte. Y mientras ella pueda prevenir que Ranma no se proponga conquistarla y Akane no lo vea con intensiones similares, ella estaría al firme, Akane era suya, Akane debía ser suya.

...

Estaban tomando helados en unas mesas fuera de la cafetería donde solían ir, ambas disfrutaban sus postres en esa calurosa tarde de verano, Ranko la veía de reojo y sin poder soportarlo más le cuestiono eso que desde hacía tres días quería preguntarle desde que ocurrió.

–Oye Akane...veo que ya no desprecias tanto a mi primo, ¿me perdí de algo? –pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa, mientras saboreaba con su cuchara el sabor achocolatado de su helado.

– ¿Mmm? bueno, no fue la gran cosa en realidad, hace unos días me volvió a pedir disculpas –comento sin mucho interés en el tema.

–Ah...aaamm, y ¿lo perdonaste?

–Uuuufff...que decirte amiga, la verdad aun no le tengo mucha confianza, me mantengo con la guardia en alto pero...me dijo algo que me sorprendió –vio como Ranko le prestaba total atención así que prosiguió con su relato –me dijo que me consideraba como una hermana-prima, como si fuera de la familia, que desde que supo quién era y no me veía como mujer– e hizo un gesto de desagrado, sin saber cómo interpretar eso la pelirroja.

–Y eso...¿te molesta? –pregunto con temor, aunque en su rostro solo figuraba curiosidad simulando perfectamente sus verdaderos sentimientos con el tema.

–No en realidad, para serte sincera me tranquiliza...creo... –murmuro por lo bajo sin llegar a ser oída por su acompañante – además decidí que si lo seguiré viendo en tu casa pues...es mejor llevarme amenamente con él, al fin y al cabo es tu primo ¿no? –dijo lo último con una sonrisa, Ranko solo la veía atentamente, ante sus últimas palabras y su sonrisa bajo la vista apenada, y tras liberar un suspiro hablo algo decaída.

–Supongo pero...Akane...ten cuidado con él... –hablo de capa caída, para después alzar su azulada mirada y demostrar la preocupación en sus ojos, tomo una de sus manos sobre la suya y dijo en tono lastimero– Ranma es muy mujeriego y le gusta que todas las mujeres caigan a sus pies, lo he visto conquistar la que se proponga para luego de llevársela a la cama y divertirse un tiempo abandonarla, no juega sucio ya que siempre va de frente pero...él no se enamora, solo vive su vida sexual en todo su vigor...le gustan todas, y no dudo que realmente tu no le gustes...¡amiga, prométeme por nuestra amistad que no vas a caer ante él!-pidió con necesidad sin despegar sus pupilas de sus ojos achocolatados, esos que tantas agradables sensaciones le proporcionaba.

–Ranko…-expreso con sorpresa ante la preocupación de ella, para luego dulcificar su rostro y decir con tranquilidad– no te preocupes amiga, no me interesa meterme con alguien así, te prometo que nunca caeré en las redes de alguien que busca jugar conmigo…–vio a su amiga sonreírle más relajada, para luego ella con una sonrisa traviesa y buscando relajar el ambiente tomó un poco de su helado–mmm…rico…

Ranko la vio con sorpresa para luego inflar sus cachetes y torcer los labios para proceder a exclamar–ooyyee… ¡ese es mi helado! –provocando que su amiga solo riera con ganas, ella en venganza le robo parte del suyo, consiguiendo que Akane la viera indignada para luego comentar divertida– mmm…no está mal, ¡también me gusta la fresa!

–Boba…–insulto cariñosamente con una sonrisa al verla como una niña chiquita disfrutando de su postre.

Así siguieron un rato más hasta que algo llamó la atención de Ranko del otro lado de la vereda, y dedico su absoluta atención, ahí muy campante iba su querido primo con una chica muy bonita que no conocía colgada de su brazo, parecía ir bastante tranquilo y complacido con ella, aunque se notaba los amagues sutiles que hacía por desprendérsela de su abrazo.

– ¿Que ves?... –pregunto curiosa Akane al verla mirar atentamente detrás suyo, buscando con la mirada el objeto de su distracción.

–Nada del otro mundo en realidad, mi primo con sus conquistas de medio turno…– comentó desinteresada mientras volvía su atención a su helado antes de que se le derritiera.

–Oh…–dijo ella al verlo mientras se alejaban de su vista, volvió a su posición original y siguió disfrutando de su postre–parece que de verdad le gusta conquistar mujeres– hablo algo incómoda.

–Te lo dije, es un casanova, el no conoce la formalidad, pero en fin, así es feliz, así que mientras no se meta con mujeres que no debe, supongo que está bien…así es Ranma…–termino de decir para luego saborear su helado, le gustaba que Akane viera su verdadera cara, y se diera cuenta de la clase de chico que era.

–Sí…supongo…–comento algo distraída ella mientras empezaba a jugar con su helado.

–A-chan, ¿sucede algo? –pregunto con cautela la joven, no entendía porque de golpe ese cambio de actitud.

"No se por qué me siento así, Ranko ya me advirtió y yo ya lo intuía, además no es como si de verdad me importara ese chico, solo me impresiona un poco que sea tan…tan mujeriego…¿que no puede acaso ver que las mujeres no somos solo un hoyo donde ponerla? ¿Que tenemos sentimientos? ¿Que no nos tomamos tan a la ligera esas cosas?...y al fin de cuentas…¿Qué diablos hago yo preocupándome por eso? Que haga su vida feliz como le plazca, no es más que un pervertido mujeriego libertino promiscuo sátiro…" a medida que avanzaba su ceño se fruncía más, se percató de la mirada curiosa de su amiga, y se dispuso a contestarle.

–No es nada, es solo que…que…¿sabes qué amiga?¡nada! no me hagas caso– hablo recuperando su buen humor y olvidando el tema.

Ranko aunque se extrañó un poco no le dio mayor importancia al asunto, y siguieron así ambas en su charla, para que antes de que el sol se ocultara regresar a sus hogares.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capi de esta historia, muchas dudas hay en la cabeza de estos jóvenes, veamos si su ingreso a la universidad ayuda o complica más las cosas, bueno ojala les guste como quedo el capítulo, muchas gracias por el apoyo! reviews?:)

Bry: Hola! Ay si sin duda esa versión de Ranma recién salidito de la ducha es uuuffff…jaja, pero nuestra pobre Akane sufrió un ataque directo y sin anestesia de esa fuente de feromonas, jaja, y eso solo complico un poco la situación, aunque Ranma parece negado a ver lo que le pasa. Akane también, y sin duda Ranko no se queda atrás, veamos de que es capaz de hacer nuestra pelirroja por no perder a su chica. Bueno ojala te haya gustado como quedo el capi!muchas gracias por la bienvenida!:), eres un sol!n_n, nos leemos en la próxima, un beso grande! Y gracias por comentar!:)

Rya16: Hola! Que bueno que te gustara como quedo el capítulo, bueno pues aunque en este no hubo mucho avance directo, si están sus cabecitas trabajando, y bueno algo se amanso la cosa entre ellos a simple vista, aunque Ranma tampoco hace mucho para que la cosa camine, pero bueno él no sabe qué le pasa aun, así que se preocupa por las reacciones de su cuerpo, veamos hasta cuando abre los ojos. Ojala te guste como quedo el capi, nos leemos en la próxima! Un beso grande y gracias por comentar!:)

Mary: Hola! Como has estado? Como estas de salud? Y tu primito? Ojala todo haya saludo bien y ambos estén mejores! Mis mejores deseos para ambos!;D. Bueno sin duda Ranma aún no se da cuenta de lo que pasa en sus adentros, además que el hecho de que no puede ver a Akane con otros ojos no ayuda, aunque no dudo mucho que pueda seguir resistiéndose a lo siente por ella, veremos que pasa, bueno ojala te haya gustado como quedo el capi!nos leemos luego! Un beso grande! Y gracias por comentar!:)

Aurora: Hola! Jaja si sin duda le va a gustar, luego que le agarre el gustito, jeje, si nuestro amado boca floja siempre estropea todo por culpa de sus nervios, pero bueno veamos que tanto demoran en darse cuenta de las cosas, al menos esos dos, bueno amiga ojala te haya gustado el capi!nos leemos en la próxima!un beso!y gracias por comentar!:)

Critikal: Hola! Si sin duda la alejara, pero no será solo su actitud, hasta que el chico no tenga claro lo que quiere será difícil que se acerquen, claro eso y el hecho de que cierta pelirroja no baja la guardia, je, bueno muchas gracias por la bienvenida!n_n, ojala te guste como quedo el capi, nos leemos en la próxima, un beso grande! Y gracias por comentar!:)

Camiliny08: Hola! Pues la verdad me alegra mucho que este fic expanda un poco tus fronteras, la verdad a mí el yaoi no me gusta, y el yuri solo si es Ranma chica con Akane, pero la verdad me alegra que la historia sea bien acogida, pues no puedo prometerte eso, peor de algo que estoy segura es que puede que tus preferencias Ranko-Ranma varíen un poco en el transcurso del fic, me encantaría que me des tu opinión cuando finalice y me digas que te pareció como quedaron las cosas, claro que si lo haces en el correr de la historia mejor!;). Bueno ojala te haya gustado como quedo el capi!nos leemos en el próximo! un beso grande y gracias por comentar!:)

D : Amiga! Como estas? Espero que bien, pues bueno se que el capi demoró un poquito, pero es que apeas tengo tiempo, y cuando tengo un poco de tiempo no tengo energías, jaja, llego tan cansada que lo último que quiero hacer es meter mis dedos en el teclado, :P, poro bueno cuando estoy de buenas me pongo las pilase intento avanzar de a poco, comparto contigo, quiero vacaciones! Aunque hasta en esa tenga que rendir un par de exámenes TT_TT. En fin así es la vida XP, pues sin duda Ranma no sabe cómo manejar la situación con ella, ni eso ni cómo encarar sus sentimientos, aunque no lo vamos a tener mucho tiempo en esas, je. Bueno amiga ojala te haya gustado como quedo el capi!nos leemos en la próxima! Y muchas gracias por seguir la historia y comentar!:) un beso grande!

Reiki: Hola amiga!si lo sé, sin duda el Ranma mujeriego y tan aventado no es tampoco de mi adoración, jaja, pero bueno necesitamos a un Ranma así, y sin duda Ranko toma ventaja de eso, y lo seguirá haciendo, para dejarlo mal parado delante de Akane, la chica sin duda sabe jugar bien sus cartas. Y si el asunto esta fuerte, la chica por ahora no quiere ver al chico ni en pintura, o eso dice XD, y el con su actitud y su rutina no ayuda. Veamos cómo avanzan(o retroceden) estos tres, ;P, bueno amiga mía ojala te guste como quedo el capi!nos estamos leyendo! Te quiero! Te me cuidas mucho!un beso grande y muchas gracias por comentar!:)

Rya: Hola! bueno me alegra pila que te guste el fic! pues tu pedido no demoro mucho, jeje, lo iba a subir ayer pero me gano el sueño y decidí terminarlo hoy, ojala te guste como quedo, muchas gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos en la próxima! un beso!

Bueno hasta aquí sería por hoy, espero antes del fin de semana tener un cap de "una larga espera", nos estamos leyendo! Me despido…

Natalia Saotome Tendo


End file.
